Turnabout Dawn
by ZerothMask
Summary: This was it. The trial that would decide the fate of the people's trust and faith in the court. Phoenix is more than ready to bring out the truth AND defend Athena. If there was anything that would surprise him, he would adapt around it and press forward, but he didn't exactly expect to face off against a certain prosecutor after 7 years. Court is now in session. It's time to rock.
1. Day 1 - Trial, Beginning

Phoenix blinked in surprise. When he entered the courtroom, he fully expected Edgeworth to be standing at the prosecutor's bench. Instead, a certain blond was in his place. Even the judge himself was also surprised.

"Before we start, I must ask the prosecution a question. I thought Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth was to be the one to oversee this case. Do you have an explanation, Prosecutor Gavin?"

The former rock star snapped his fingers to the song in his head as he explained himself to the judge. "You don't need to worry, Herr Judge. I've brushed up on the details for this case. And as for your question, Herr Edgeworth had decided to get a head start in clearing out the corruption in the Prosecutor's Office and decided to sent me in his place. It makes sense, after all."

Klavier slammed his hand on the stand right behind him. The former Gavinner looked straight into Phoenix's eyes, a forlorn look on his face.

"The two lawyers who participated in that one trial that helped ignite the Dark Age of Law, are back to rock once more to help end what they've started."

Phoenix's hand were on the defense bench, the same look on his face. _"The Gramarye Trial. The trial that tricked me into presenting evidence, costing me my badge. Once I was disbarred, the seeds of mistrust were planted in. And it fully bloomed with Prosecutor Blackquill's arrest."_

"Herr Wright."

Phoenix blinked and stood straight, looking at Klavier, who bore a serious look on his face.

"Know that I bear no ill will against you. The two of us were manipulated by Kristoph. I was blinded by my admiration and trust for him. Now, I know that I was wrong for not doubting the information he came forth with." Klavier slammed his hand behind him yet again. "Let us put the past behind us, and help usher the future out of corruption!"

Wright smirked excitedly. "Right! If that's the case, then you'd better bring it."

"Achtung! Fraulein Cykes, I'm sorry about this, but this is necessary. The prosecution moves to indict Athena Cykes on the count of murder in the first degree!"

"Very well." sounded out the judge. "If the two of you are ready." The clouds in the sky parted, letting the sun shine down on the courtroom. The judge banged his gavel. "Court is now in session for the trial of Athena Cykes!"

Wright slammed his hands down on the defense bench, right before thrusting his arm out, pointing at Klavier. "Your Honor, the defense was BORN ready!"

Klavier riffed it out on his air guitar and abruptly cut it off and copied Phoenix's action. "Achtung! The prosecution is ready to rock, Herr Judge!"

"Very well then. Prosecutor Gavin, would you like me to give the opening statement?"

Klavier lightly chuckled, remembering how Blackquill would manipulate the judge into doing it for hin.

"It's fine, Herr Judge. I'll do it." He brought up his right hand and started snapping away as he recounted the details. "The incident occurred at the Cosmos Space Center seven years ago, on October 7th. The victim, Metis Cykes, was killed in the robotics lab on the fourth floor. Herr Blackquill was subsequently arrested and immediately gained a guilty verdict because of two deciding factors. One: video footage capturing Herr Blackquill leaving the corridor to the lab at the time of the murder. And two: a photo that captured the very moment of the crime.

The judge reviewed through the presented evidence and nodded in agreement. "Indeed. With this type of incriminating proof, the only conclusion is that Prosecutor Blackquill did indeed-"

 **"Hold it!" **Aura quickly interjected and went up to the witness stand. **"Yeah, no! I'm not accepting THAT conclusion. This opening statement is OVER! Go and call up the witness, NOW!"**

"Excuse me, Ms Blackquill, but we must follow proper procedure-"

 **"Objection!** I don't think that's necessary, Herr Judge. She IS the sponsor of this trial, ja? And the courtroom is chilly. Besides, sitting for so long might not be good for your back. So, it's best we do as Fraulein Blackquill says and move to witness testimony. We don't want the hostages to be killed, ja?"

"Oh! Well, first off, thank you for showing concern over such a old man! And second, indeed. Very well, you may call out your witness."

Wright could feel the sweat drip down as he slumped down and sighed. _"The trial's just started and Klavier's already swayed the judge to his side."_

Klavier pocketed his hands and spoke. "The prosecution calls its first witness." He leaned in forward, a slightly cocky smirk on his face. "Someone who managed to unearth some hidden truth... seven years ago."

Yet again, Wright felt sweat drip down. _"W-what?! But why did they decided to come forth now?!"_

When the witness stepped up to the stand, Phoenix had to blink to see if what he was seeing was real. It was Detective Fullbright, his ever-exuberant smile on his face.

"Bobby Fullbright's the name!" he introduced himself, pulling out his ID. "In justice we trust!"

Phoenix was still slumped over, confused as to why the justice detective was on the stand. "What are YOU doing here...?"

The good detective adjusted his shades as he explained himself. "I'm just here to speak for the hostage-taker, Ms. Aura Blackquill. She says she's too busy, what with confining and threatening the hostages and all."

Phoenix composed himself and stood straight, rubbing his chin. _"But that doesn't stop her from chiming in through Clonco."_

 **"I'm nothing more than an observer in this. Do your best!** **I'm watching you..."** The last bit laced with a threatening tone.

Klavier then took back the reins. "Like any good sibling, Frauelin Blackquill believed her bruder to be innocent and conducted her own investigation. Despite her current actions, I believe we should hear her theory, ja? It might lead to shedding some light."

Fullbright gave the prosecutor a two-finger salute. "I have here Ms. Blackquill's notes on the investigation she conducted. And I'll be giving testimony based on these notes! Here I go!"

* * *

 **Witness Testimony**

 **\- Aura Blackquill's Theory -**

 **Simon isn't the murderer. He was trying to cover for someone.**  
 **Someone else was at the scene at the time they say Simon committed the murder.  
** **I mean, if he really was out to steal that moon rock, then why the rolling case?  
** **Because he was using it to hide someone inside. That's why.  
** **And the only person small enough to fit inside that case... was Athena Cykes!**

* * *

Fullbright finished and gave another two-finger salute. "And that's Ms. Blackquill's theory! It totally goes in the face of the official ruling, huh! About the case she mentions, there were other rolling cases like that one in the lab. But they're not for traveling - they're apparently for moving parts and equipment."

 _"Yeah...I can remember those three cases, all different sizes."_ thought Phoenix, flashing back to when he, Pearl and Edgeworth investigated the Robotics Lab.

The justice detective adjusted his glasses and continued on. "At the last trial, they thought that Prosecutor Blackquill used the case to steal the rock. And they had a perfectly good reason to think that, too! You see, there's a security camera in the corridor that leads to the robotics lab. And that camera captured footage of Blackquill leaving the scene with the case!"

 _"I can see why that footage helped to bring his trial to a quick end. It's very convincing, that's for sure..."_ mused Phoenix.

 **Seven-Year-Old Video updated in the Court Record.**

"Oh! By the way, that case was found just outside the Space Center grounds!" added in Fullbright.

"Speaking of after the incident, where was the defendant, Athena Cykes, found?" asked Wright.

Klavier referred to his notes to answer. "She was found on the fifth floor of the Space Center, in the Cykes family residence. Herr Blackquill most likely brought her there after the incident. In addition, it's unknown where Ms. Cykes was at the estimated time of death."

"Ms. Cykes was too confused by the shock of her mother's death to give proper testimony. And there was no witness or evidence to tell us where she might have been..."

Phoenix slumped over, not liking where things are going so far. "So what you're saying is, Ms. Cykes didn't have an alibi."

"...That is what the evidence is saying, ja?"

The judge didn't seem to be convinced, and looked actually sad. "Hmm... I understand the reasoning behind the theory, but I'm far from convinced. The victim is the accused's mother. Are you actually claiming an eleven-year-old girl...?"

Klavier nodded, no traces of his usual playfulness present. "Ja. As unfortunate as it is, Fraulein Cykes had a a very strong motive. Tell him, Herr Justice Detective."

Fullbright saluted and explained things to the judge. "Dr. Cykes was a psychologist who wrote many papers about **speech and emotions."** His face contorted to that of anger, his hand's veins pulsing. "You're aware of Athena Cykes's special ability, aren't you, Your Honor?!

"Are you referring to that therapy thing? Yes, she's done it quite a few times in court!"

The detective of justice then proceeded. "The ability to read emotions from speech, and coincidentally, the subject of her mother's research."

The judge nodded. "Well, as long as it benefits society, I don't see any particular problem researching it..."

Phoenix could feel beads of sweat roll down as the conversation went by. _"Why do I have this feeling I'm not gonna like where this is going."_

"Dr. Cykes was very intent on her research, she did something unthinkable." Klavier slammed his hand behind him to give some emphasis. "She forced her own daughter to undergo experiments!"

Phoenix flinched, as did the judge, who couldn't believe what Klavier had just said.

"Prosecutor Gavin! Are you seriously suggesting...?!"

Klavier sighed, looking up for a brief moment. "As much as I want to be delicate with the situation, Herr Judge, I cannot. Fraulein Cykes couldn't have possibly withstand the pain the experiments brought her. So, she did the only thing that can stop it." He thrust his arm, pointing right at Athena. "She killed her own mother!"

Once again, Phoenix flinched. This cause an uproar among the present members of the gallery. The judge banged his gavel thrice, trying to regain silence.

"Order! Order in the court!" The judge sighed, shaking his head "What a tragic story... I hardly want to believe it myself. But we must proceed. Mr. Wright, if you could. Detective Fulbright, please refer to the notes."

* * *

 **Cross Examination**

 **-Aura Blackquill's Theory-**

 **Simon isn't the murderer. He was trying to cover for someone.**  
 **Someone else was at the scene at the time they say Simon committed the murder.  
** **I mean, if he really was out to steal that moon rock, then why the rolling case?  
** **Because he was using it to hide someone inside. That's why.**

 **"Hold it!"** Wright slammed his hand down on the bench, staring at Fullbright. "And how do you propose he hid a person inside of any of the cases?!"

Klavier smirked, his hands pocketed. "Well, I do believe that was one of Fraulein Trucy's act in her magic show, ja? She managed to fit a grown adult into a small box."

"Oh, yeah." Phoenix slumped, sweat dripping down. _"Way to ruin the memory of a good day, Klavier!"_

"A magic show!" spoke the judge in surprise. "Why, I wish you would have thought to invite me...!

He wasn't alone, as Fullbright voiced out his opinion. "Actually, I would've liked to go, too"

Phoenix was still slumped over as he spoke. "Uh, m-my apologies. I'll invite you both next time. I promise. _So... Wait a minute. What were we talking about again?"_

As if reading his mind, Fullbright responded to him. "Prosecutor Blackquill was using the case to hide someone."

 **And the only person small enough to fit inside that case... was Athena Cykes!**

 **"Hold it!** But that's nothing more but baseless conjecture, and it's hardly the only possibility!"

Fullbright shrugged, not knowing what to reply. "Well, what do YOU think Prosecutor Blackquill had in that case."

Wright strummed his chin, trying to think of an answer. "I think it was... the moon rock."

 **"Objection!"** Klavier slammed his hand behind him, starting to get excited. "Not so fast, Herr Wright. There were two other cases at the scene, yet Herr Blackquill chose the largest one. The moon rock was egg-shaped and only about eight inches in diameter. It wouldn't have made any sense to use the largest case there just to move that rock."

 **"Objection!** Be that as it may, it doesn't prove that Ms. Cykes was inside!"

Klavier straightened himself up, snapping to the tune he was humming. "Alright, then let me ask you this... Can you come up with a better theory of what was in the case?"

"Well, Mr. Wright, can you?" repeated the judge.

Phoenix slumped down, feeling a bit attacked. _"Jeez. Give a guy some time to think...Alright, let's try to bluff through what could've been in that case."_ Phoenix stood straight and put on his look of confidence. "I know exactly what Prosecutor Blackquill whisked away from the crime scene! _But just don't ask me yet, because I haven't gotten a clue."_

However, as per usual, the judge chimed in. "Ooh! I'd be very interested in hearing your theory... if it's true, that is."

The head of the Wright Anything Agency nodded and drew the court's attention to both the Crime Scene photo and the one that captured Blackquill doing the deed. "It's simple. We just have to compare these two photos, to see what's missing! If he took something with him, then it should be in this photo! _Lady Luck, don't fail me now!"_

The judge nodded and allowed Phoenix to continue. He scanned both photos, until his eyes fell upon what seemed to be an arm wrapped around with bandages. He looked at the Crime Scene photo and found it wasn't there. Phoenix recognized what it was and pointed right at it.

 **"Take that!** Please note that there is a robot part on top of the cart in this photo. However, in this photo taken after the crime, the robot part is gone. In other words," Phoenix slammed his hands down on the bench, looking serious. "this part is something that was taken from the scene of the crime!"

"Well, you appear to be right. I don't see it in the second picture."

Fullbright raised his hand, looking just a bit confused. "But it's just a piece of junk. How important could it be?"

Phoenix smirked, putting back on his mask of confidence. "Piece of junk, you say? Your Honor, about this robot part... Doesn't it look like it could be an arm for that robot over there?" he said, pointing right at Aura.

The judge looked back at the picture, then back at the robot. Back at the picture, then to the robot. He blinked furiously as it then hit him like a flaming semi-truck. "Why! Now that you mention it, it does, doesn't it. But the case is still too big to be practical for just the moon rock and a robot arm."

Wright strummed his chin, thinking of an answer to the judge. "I believe there was another robot at the scene that looks just like the one here. Your Honor, it's the defense's assertion it was this other robot that was in the case!"

 **"Objection!"** Klavier brought his hand to the bench behind him, slightly smirking. "But how can you be sure that the arm in the picture is for a robot? With how wrapped it is in bandages, it could be something else, ja?"

 **"Objection!** I know for a fact that it is a robot arm. I can even tell which robot it belonged to, just by looking at it! With this information, we can investigate whether it was there at the time or not."

The judge blinked and hung his head in shame, looking quite hurt at what Phoenix just said. "But, Mr. Wright! I thought you were more of the technologically illiterate type. When did you become such an expert? I feel... somehow abandoned..."

Phoenix shook his head, consoling His Honor by a bit. "Not to worry, Your Honor. I still know next to nothing about machines. But I know this piece of evidence proves which robot the arm belonged to!" Wright took out one of the photos in the HAT-1 Exhibit and presented it to the court. **"Take that!** The robot in this picture is named Ponco. But take a look at Ponco's arm. It was Ms. Cykes who bandaged it up that like."

The judge couldn't help but smile a bit at the heartwarming, yet naïve act. "She must have thought that machines heal in the same way that people do. What an adorable, naïve mistake! It reminds me of my own grandchild..."

Wright slammed his hands down on the bench and continued. "The robot arm at the crime scene had the same bandaging wrapped around it. In other words, this robot arm could belong to none other than Ponco!"

The gallery started to uproar, murmuring upon Wright's assertion. The judge banged his gavel, bent on restoring silence. "Order in the court! Order, I say! Prosecutor Gavin, what do you have to say to this?!"

Klavier chuckled, pocketing his hands. He tilted his head, an amused expression on his face. "An excellent performance, Herr Wright. But, that robot couldn't have possibly fit, even in the largest case."

"I see your point, Prosecutor Gavin. The case DOES come up only to Prosecutor Gavin's mid-thigh."

 _"Crud. They've got me there... So then how did Prosecutor Blackquill make Ponco fit into the case?"_ Phoenix blinked, remembering something so simple. He slammed his hands yet again and gave his reasoning. "Of course Ponco would fit. All Prosecutor Blackquill had to do was dismantle her. Once taken apart, the robot could have easily fit inside that rolling case! After all, there's a robot-assembly device in the lab!"

 **"Objection!** Not so fast, Herr Wright. Remember, there was a body on the table on where said device was! There would have been no room to take the robot apart."

 **"Objection!** Then here's another theory. What if it wasn't done on the table? What if the katana was used instead?"

Klavier connected the pieces and couldn't help but flinch. "Y-You don't mean..."

Phoenix nodded, confirming Klavier's suspicions. "Indeed I do, Prosecutor Gavin." Phoenix faced Aura, asking her a question. "Ms. Blackquill, I'd like your opinion as a woman of science. Isn't it true that the katana could have been used to take the robot apart?!"

Aura blinked, taken aback by the question. **"I... I suppose so...! Their joints aren't made of a very tough material. A blade could slice through them!"**

Phoenix nodded, thanking the robot for her help. "We now know... that the existence of the severed arm in this photo proves that Ponco was taken apart. In addition, since the rest of Ponco was not found at the scene, we can conclude that... the true meaning of this photo is very different from the original interpretation."

The judge caught on to what Wright meant. "Y-You can't mean...?!"

Once again, Wright slammed his hands onto the bench and resumed. "That's exactly what I mean. This photo does NOT capture the moment of the murder. It is instead a picture of the moment after the robot was sliced apart. The blood you see where the arm was cut off was transferred there by the bloody katana. Most likely, the rest of Ponco is scattered around Prosecutor Blackquill's feet..."

Aura covered her robo-ears, as well as closing her robo-eyes, already knowing what Wright was going to say. **"Not hearing this...!"**

"Therefore, what was transported inside that case was not the defendant, but a robot!" Phoenix thrust out his left arm, with his signature point. "Ms. Cykes never was at the scene at the time of the murder!"

For some reason, Clonco's head flew up, much to the confusion of Aura. **"Nnnnngh... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! ...My head! My head! My body! Where am I?! When did I even install this?! Gaaagh!"** The head dropped back, Aura quickly adjusting it.

The judge banged his gavel, just as the gallery was about to uproar. "Order! Order in the court!"

Aura adjusted the head a few more times, then faced the three. **"It's true that Ponco was found in pieces after the murder... And I'll admit I repaired her myself afterwards."**

 **Photo of the Crime Scene updated in the Court Record.  
**

Phoenix victoriously smirked internally. _"Alright! I'm finally making some progress! Hopefully, I've gotten at least one step closer to proving both Athena and Prosecutor Blackquill innocent."_

 **"Objection!"**

Wright blinked in shock, as Klavier had raised his objection. The rock star prosecutor riffed his infamous air guitar, before quickly finishing it off. "Well done, Herr Wright. I concede that Fraulien Cykes wasn't the one in the case, but the robot."

 _"I've got a bad feeling about this..."_

The judge was confused, and asked for some clarification. "Does the prosecution withdraw its claim that the defendant was carried from the scene?"

"Nein, Herr Judge. In fact, I actually assert that as my theory."

 **"Objection!"** voiced out Phoenix. "But Ponco and Ms. Cykes couldn't have both been inside that case!"

Klavier chuckled in amusement, looking at Phoenix with a hint of mischief. "You're being too careless, Herr Wright. Let me explain. Ja, I concede that this Ponco was the one in the case, but there's still the matter of Fraulein Cykes being whisked away. Take a look of the footage showing Herr Blackquill leaving. Notice how he's holding his arm in front of his body, as if holding something, or someone..."

Phoenix didn't seem affected. "That's hardly evidence."

The blond slammed his hand behind him, a smirk on his face. "You want evidence, ja? Then here it is." Klavier brought out a coat that was strikingly similar to Blackquill's, but with a bloodstain. "Here is the surcoat Herr Blackquill was wearing. The victim's blood was found on the front of it and the stain had a very distinctive shape.

"A bloodstain? With a distinctive shape? Please continue, Prosecutor Gavin." urged His Honor.

Klavier nodded and obliged. "Seven years ago, the defendant was known to constantly wear a certain item. Of which there is only one in the world: a special pair of headphones made just for her. "

Phoenix swiftly flashed back to what Juniper had told him, regarding said headphones. Klavier then continued on.

"Analysis showed the bloodstain to be in the exact same shape as these headphones." Klavier slammed his hand again. "In other words, this was no mere blood splatter. The blood went from the victim's body, to the headphones,and then, was imprinted onto Herr Blackquill's coat! Herr Blackquill carried Fraulein Cykes, who had been hit by the splatter, away from the crime scene. This proves that she was, without question, present at the crime scene." Klavier smirked and riffed out his air guitar yet again. "And that... concludes the prosecution's argument."

Phoenix felt the sweat drip down from his forehead, until he flinched once Klavier's argument finally hit him. "Ngaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

Yet again, the gallery began to murmur, until it was swiftly silenced by His Honor's gavel. Order! If the defendant was indeed at the scene, it deepens the suspicion against her."

 **"Objection!** But we've also proven that the robot was there at the scene as well!" asserted Phoenix.

 **"Objection!** Herr Wright, are you claiming that the robot was the real murderer?" argued Klavier.

"But you can't say the possibility isn't there!" argued Phoenix. He faced Fullbright and asked him a question. "Detective Fulbright, was the robot questioned at the time?"

The hero of justice pushed up his shades, pondering upon the question. "No, I don't see any record of it. It was considered "unrelated to the case", I believe."

Phoenix put on his bluffing mask and spoke away. "But, as it turned out, the robot was actually integrally related. Your Honor, the defense would like to call Ponco to the stand!" Ending it with his signature point.

The judge blinked in shock at Wright's request, which also garnered some noise from the gallery. "A r-robot witness?! Order! Order in the court! Prosecutor Klavier, what do you think about this?

Klavier merely smirked and looked relaxed. "Herr Wright has called on every manner of witnesses to the stand. Why not add a robot to the list. The prosecution has no objections."

With that, His Honor nodded and banged his gavel. "Very well. I will allow the witness. ...Bailiff! Please summon the robot named Ponco!"


	2. Day 1 - Trial, Middle 1 of 2

Minutes later, Ponco was summoned to the stand, her screen displaying a curious and bright smile. Klavier pocketed his hands and spoke to the robot. "State your name and occupation."

Ponco's head began to spun as she tilted it back and forth. **"Scanning. Searching data...Search Complete! I'm Ponco, a robot helper at the Cosmos Space Center."**

Klavier gave her a warm smile as he leaned in forward. "Thank you. Now, I'm going to ask you some questions, ja?"

 **"Questions? You have questions?"** Ponco started to spin around, cheering that she gets to do something. **"Hooray! What are your questions?"**

"I want to know if you were there at the scene of the murder of Metis Cykes. It was seven years ago, on the 7th of October around 2 PM, in the robotics lab."

 **"Certainly! Just one moment!"** Ponco's head started to spin yet again, as she tilted back and forth. **"Searching data... Search complete! Yes, I was there in the robotics lab!"**

The blond slammed his hand behind him, a glint of excitement in his eyes. "It looks like Herr Wright's hunch was correct. We DO need Fraulein Ponco's testimony."

 _"This is great!"_ thought Phoenix. _"I just KNEW Ponco must've seen something important! Maybe even something that just MIGHT save Athena!"_

"Well, little Ponco. Do you think you can give us your testimony today? asked His Honor.

Ponco nodded and proceeded to her testimony.

* * *

 **Witness Testimony**

 **\- What I Saw -**

 **I went to the robotics lab at about 2 PM for my regular recharge!**  
 **Just as I was about to charge up, Athena came in and hugged Mommy Metis!**  
 **And then Mommy Metis fell down. After that, I was recharging, so I don't know anything.**  
 **After I charged up, I was cleaning the room, and Mr. Simon came in.**  
 **And then an error occurred. There is no data after that point.**

* * *

The judge assessed the testimony and nodded. "Well, it sounds like the defendant was, without question, at the scene. However, it doesn't appear that the witness saw the actual moment of the murder."

"I disagree, Herr Judge. Fraulein Ponco's testimony indicates that Fraulein Cykes DID commit the crime."

Phoenix slumped down, not believing what Klavier had just said. "...What?"

Klavier decided to explain himself. "It's a huge possibility, that Fraulein Ponco misinterpreted some of things she saw. For example, Fraulein Cykes "hugged," her mother and then, later, she "fell down." A parent doesn't usually fall down when they are hugged."

The judge conceded with the prosecution, but was still a bit confused. "They don't, but...!"

"Ja. It could only mean one thing." Klavier slammed his hand right behind him, looking quite serious. "What Fraulein Ponco witnessed was the moment of the crime when Fraulein Cykes stabbed her own mother!"

Phoenix flinched, but quickly recomposed himself once Klavier asked Ponco another question.

"Before Fraulein Cykes hugged Dr. Cykes, did the two of them talk to each other?"

Ponco nodded. " **Yes, they did. They spoke to each other very loudly! But I don't know what they said. Athena is usually so quiet, so I was surprised!"** she said, going into her idle animation.

"Spoke very loudly." mused Klavier. "One doesn't speak loudly, unless they are arguing."

His Honor considered the prosecution's proposal and nodded. "I see. Murder after a heated argument... And then the victim "fell down." I agree that it does sound like a reasonable interpretation. However, Ponco doesn't seem to remember anything that happened after that."

 **"When I am recharging, I go into sleep mode. But I remember everything before that! I have a very good memory!"**

"As much as I hate to say it, you must admit defeat, Herr Wright. A cross-examination would bore no fruit."

Phoenix didn't back down, and asserted that he had the right to cross-examine the witness, no matter how useless it is.

Klavier lost his playfulness. "Ja, I must concede that a cross-examination is not useless. Until now." In a rare occasion, Klavier banged his fist, not against the wall behind him, but on the bench in front of him. "Think about it, Herr Wright! Robots don't lie. Fraulein Ponco is both an important witness and valuable evidence at the same time!"

Phoenix didn't yield, not just yet. "Nevertheless... I will have my cross-examination!" he asserted.

The blond straightened himself and relented. "Very well then. But you may find this nothing but a waste of time."

"Agreed." spoke the judge. "Even if it may be a waste of time, you may proceed, Mr. Wright.

Wright stood strong, his hands firmly on the desk. _"I'll show you both just how fruitful any cross-examination can be!"_

* * *

 **Cross Examination  
**

 **\- What I Saw -**

 ** **I went to the robotics lab at about 2 PM for my regular recharge!**  
 **Just as I was about to charge up, Athena came in and hugged Mommy Metis!**  
 **And then Mommy Metis fell down. After that, I was recharging, so I don't know anything.****

 **"Hold it!"** Wright strummed his chin, thinking of what to say. " _I don't want to delve too deeply here, but..._ Could you tell us how the victim appeared and acted at this moment?" he asked.

 **"Mommy Metis was very surprised when she was hugged. I heard her heart pound."**

Wright was about to ask further, when he remembered the documents he and Edgeworth found during their investigation in the robotics lab.

 _"Oh yeah... They detect the presence of people by the sound of their heartbeats. But wait a minute... That means...if Dr. Cykes really did die at this moment..."_ Phoenix brought down his hands, looking right at the robot. "Ponco, how was Dr. Cykes after she fell down? Could you still hear the sound of her heartbeat?"

Ponco searched her database for the answer. **"Let's see. The moment she fell, her heart was pounding. After that, I don't know. I started recharging just then."**

Phoenix couldn't help but let out a grunt of annoyance. "Of all the unlucky timing! If you had heard anything after that... it could have possibly proved that the hug wasn't actually the moment of the murder!"

The orange robot looked down sadly. **"I'm very sorry. I'm afraid I don't know. I'm very sorry..."**

Klavier went to his finger snapping, to make things a bit light. "It can't be helped as Fraulein Ponco is designed to go into sleep mode automatically... However, she did detect an increase in heart rate right before she went into her slumber."

Phoenix couldn't but slump down and lightly groaned. Ponco piped in.

 **"After Mommy Metis's heart started pounding in surprise, she fell by the window. It was the round window, on the workbench side of the room!"**

 _"The workbench, huh...? Ponco must be talking about that table to the right of where that giant robot is now...Wait a minute."_ Phoenix brought down his hands in a large thud, looking at the judge. "Your Honor! I would like that statement to be added to her testimony!"

His Honor considered it before nodding, looking straightly at Ponco. "Very well. Ponco, could you please add that statement to your testimony? That's a good little girl!" He's clearly still treating her like a granddaughter.

 **Mommy Metis fell down near the round window on the workbench side of the room!**

 **"** ** **Objection**!"**cried out Phoenix. The defense attorney smirked and looked at Ponco with gratitude. "Ponco, your statement may have just inspired a breakthrough."

Ponco cheered, spinning around, feeling happy that she was helpful. Moving on, Phoenix cleared his throat and continued his objection.

"Just to be sure, let's go over it again, okay? The victim fell near the window on the workbench side of the room. However...her body was discovered on the operating table."

The judge blinked in shock, quick to utter, "B-But the operating table and the workbench are two different locations!"

Phoenix slammed his down on the bench. "Exactly, Your Honor! We've just learned a new, crucial fact! An eleven-year-old girl couldn't have moved the heavy body of an adult. So the only explanation is that the victim walked to the operating table herself. In other words, what Ponco observed near the workbench...couldn't possibly have been the moment of the murder!"

His Honor sighed in relief, shaking his head. "Whew. I am relieved to hear that. Glad to know that the murder wasn't committed in front of little Ponco here."

Wright nodded, conforming with the judge. "Yes, as we just heard in the testimony, Ms. Cykes hugged her mother, nothing more."

 **"** ** **Objection**!"**

All heads turned to the source of the shout. Wright narrowed his eyes, right at Klavier, who was riffing it out on his air guitar. The blond rock star abruptly stopped and banged his hand behind him, a smirk on his face.

"You presume too quickly, Herr Wright. If Fraulein Cykes couldn't have moved the body, it could also mean that she had it moved for her." Klavier saw Phoenix about to open his mouth but quickly cut him off. "Ja, I concede that there couldn't have been someone else there because of Fraulein Ponco's heartbeat detection."

Klavier leaned in, a shit-eating grin on his face. "And speaking of Fraulein Ponco, let's ask her a question, ja? Fraulein Ponco, did you happen to move something large onto the operating table after Dr. Cykes fell down?'

Ponco nodded. **"Yes! Yes, I did! Athena asked me to!"** Ponco closed her eyes, bringing up her hands, er, claws, whatever, up to her ears, seemingly in deep thought. **"But I couldn't tell what it was."**

The judge blinked in shock. "And why is that?"

 **"Unless something has an ID tag, I can't tell what it is. It's because we robots scan them to tell us things!"  
**

Klavier pocketed his hands, a somber look on his face. "It doesn't take a genius to figure out what she moved, ja?" For the second time, Klavier banged his fist on the prosecution's bench, his face nothing but serious. "Upon Fraulein Cykes's command, Fraulein Ponco moved the body of the victim onto the operating table!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" was the general response of the gallery.

The judge banged his gavel, shouting for order to be restored. Gavin paid no heed and pressed on.

"Give it up, Herr Wright! If the victim's heart had stopped, the robot's detection system would be useless. Additionally, Dr. Cykes only wore her jacket with the ID tag during special occasions. In other words, the victim wasn't wearing her ID tag at the time. From the Ponco's point of view, her body was nothing but another object!"

 **"** ** **Objection**! **But Ponco is equipped with a facial recognition system! If she really did move the victim, she would have recognized the body as Dr. Cykes! But she didn't, so that means-"

Klavier didn't even let him finish. **"** ** **Objection**! **But you forget, the human face can be easily covered by a mask or a piece of cloth! With her face hidden, she couldn't have identified the body as Dr. Cykes!"

Phoenix flinched, internally surrendering that Klavier was right. The blond stood straight and composed himself.

"To summarize, Fraulein Cykes stabbed her mother near the workbench, then, using the Fraulein Ponco... she moved the body to the table, where she removed the sword and was covered in blood."

The gallery began to uproar. The judge responded by banging his gavel with more force than usual.

"Order! But... if that's the case, then I have a question. Why did the defendant move the body to the operating table in the first place?"

Klavier slumped down by a slight inch, his head hanging down as he sighed. Phoenix felt himself panic for a bit. _"Why do I feel like I'm not gonna like what he's gonna say."_

Klavier stood straight, looking directly at Athena. Phoenix could see a glint of something in Klavier's eyes. A hint of sorrow...and regret.

"Athena Cykes was a but child when it all happened. To her, the table was but a magic box that could make her robot friends appear and disappear in the blink of an eye."

Phoenix caught on to what Klavier was implying and couldn't help but voice it out. "W-wait! You can't possibly suggesting...!"

Much to Wright's horror, Klavier nodded. "Yes, I am." No hint of usually faux German accent anywhere. "Athena Cykes made a childish, naïve, and cruel mistake. She thought that if a robot could be dismantled and vanish without a trace..." Klavier's eyes hardened, as he brought down, not only one, but both of his hands down onto the prosecution's bench. "She thought it would be also possible to make her mother's body disappear as well!"

Wright felt the sweat drip down his forehead, his eye's widened as he felt himself be pushed back by an invisible force."That... That can't be... TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEE!"

Once again, the gallery of the court went into an uproar, causing the judge to bark out for things to settle down. "Order! Order in the court! Order in the court, I saaaaaaay!"

Phoenix recomposed himself, slightly glaring at Klavier. "She was just a little kid... How can you say such a horrible thing, Klavier...?"

The rock star prosecutor pocketed his hands, his head looking straight up. "I can only say what the evidence points toward to, disregarding my personal feelings. You know what our job is, and that is to find the truth."

 **"** ** **Objection**! **B-But dismantling isn't the table's only function! It can make repairs as well! It's conceivable that Ms. Cykes moved her mother to the table in order to "fix" her!

Klavier put that in to thought and looked at Phoenix. "I suppose that could be what happened." He shook his head, very much obvious that he also disliked that results. "But it doesn't matter whatever the interpretation is, Wright."

"What do you mean?"

The blond closed his eyes to contemplate his choice of words. After a few seconds, he opened them up and looked directly at Wright.

"It's possible that Fraulein Cykes must've come to her senses and wanted to make it as if nothing happened. Ergo, that's why she tried to _repair_ her mother. Even then, this doesn't overturn the case, nor does it lessen her suspicion of guilt!"

Phoenix growled, clutching his head in despair. "T-this just can't be true..."

The judge piped up, looking at the defense. "Mr. Wright, do you have any evidence to refute the prosecution's claim?"

Phoenix didn't even bother to look at the judge as the words came out of his mouth, full of sorrow and despair. "I-I'm afraid I... don't have any evidence."

"Cruel as this saying might be, but one life is worth more than that of many. I'm sorry, Herr Wright, but you must accept the fact Fraulein Cykes killed her own mother. Herr Judge, the prosecutions requests for the verdict to be handed down. Let us not make the hostages suffer further, ja?"

His Honor shook his head, a deep frown marring his lips. "What a terrible and tragic conclusion... If the defense has no counterargument, I see no need to further prolong this trial."

Phoenix was still in his state of despair, wallowing that he had failed to save his employee/friend. _"Gavin's argument is just too solid!... But... But... There's no way Athena could have ever done anything like that! What do I do?! There has to be something... but I can't think of a single thing...!"_

His calls were answered, as someone interrupted the judge's verdict.

 **"** ** **Objection**!"**

Everyone blinked in shock and turned to face the witness stand to see whoever it was that had shouted the all-too familiar word. There stood, Simon Blackquill, his expression blank.

Klavier clicked his tongue in annoyance as he slumped against the prosecution's bench. "Herr Blackquill! What is the meaning of this?!"

Blackquill's lips curved into a twisted smile, looking right at the Europhile. "Hmph. This is quite the farce you are conducting here. I could die from laughter. Your argument is based on an entirely false premise."

Phoenix quickly piped in to usher Blackquill to continue. "G-Go on. We're listening. _Could this be the miracle I need?! But what is Prosecutor Blackquill trying to pull here...?"_

The convicted prosecutor momentarily looked to his side as he spoke. "Seven years. For seven long years... this case has been on my mind. Not for an instant did I not think of it. I'm the one who killed my mentor, and don't think you can alter that fact now." He slammed his shackled hand onto the stand, as he practically glared at the judge. "Your Baldness, I will take to the stand, and I won't take no for an answer!

As per usual, His Honor was intimated by the prosecutor and hastily nodded. "O-Of course, Prosecutor Blackquill. Please go ahead."

* * *

 **Witness Testimony**

 **\- Seven Years Ago -**

 **I went to the Cosmos Space Center with the intention of killing Dr. Cykes!**  
 **But when I got to the robotics lab, I found Athena there instead.**  
 **I would not be swayed from my purpose, so I waited for Dr. Cykes to return.**  
 **And then, I committed the act. Ah, how cathartic it was!**

* * *

The judge assessed the testimony and gave out his opinion. "Hmm... But little Ponco here witnessed the victim 'falling'. In other words-"

 **"** ** **Objection**!" **interjected Blackquill. "I don't need any of your "other words," old man. I can guess what happened."

"Wh-Which would be...?" timidly asked the judge.

Blackquill gave him his infamous smile."She fell means "she fell." Merely that. A mother and child fooling around... Perhaps she tripped. Not that it matters. When I entered the lab, there was no trace of Dr. Cykes to be seen. There was no dead body either, of course, meaning she must have left the room.

His Honor closed his eyes in thought, processing what the prosecution claimed. "So the murder occurred after the time period Ponco described in her testimony?"

"Hmph. You should hardly take stock in the words of a windup toy."

 **"** ** **Objection**!" **Klavier shook his fist, looking quite annoyed at the Twisted Samurai. "Then would you care to explain what exactly Fraulein Cykes had Ponco move?"

The convicted prosecutor grunted as he reminiscenced about the past and explained. "Athena was always tinkering with robots on the operating table to amuse herself. And she always had Ponco move the heavy ones for her. That day was no different. Ponco moved a heavy robot for Athena."

Klavier didn't seem convinced. **"** ** **Objection**! **You better not be lying, Herr Blackquill. Do you not realize that we can finally end the dark age of law today?!"

 **"** ** **Objection**! **I am but a murderer beyond redemption. Perhaps you should just release me so I finally board the ferry across the River Styx?"

Klavier's annoyance increased and slumped against the prosecutor's bench. Phoenix was in a similar situation, his eyes narrowed. _"Prosecutor Blackquill's execution is tomorrow... If the truth doesn't come out now, it's all over..."_

Blackquill grunted, getting impatient as the judge remained silent. "Come now, Your Baldness. Let us hear your verdict so I may go to where I belong."

However, Aura, still controlling Clonco, cut in.

 **"Hold it! Don't you dare, Judge! Don't forget I have hostages over here! And Simon! How long are you going to cover for her?!" **

Simon looked to his side solemnly, hearing his sister. "Forgive me, Aura. I never wanted you to do anything like this for me. But you agreed to this trial. If you have a counterargument, then present your evidence. That's the rule of the courtroom." He looked right to his right, his twisted smile present. "Isn't that right, Prosecutor Gavin?

Klavier was not just annoyed. He was also baffled at Simon's action. "Herr Blackquill...! How could you be so-!"

The judge sighed, looking quite as solemn as Simon. "...Well, to be frank, I don't like this, but it's my duty to make a decision. If no one has a counterargument, I will announce my verdict."

 _"Is this really happening? Is it really going to end just like it did seven years ago...?!"_ desperately thought Phoenix. _"I can't let this happen...! But I just don't have the evidence to counter Prosecutor Blackquill's testimony...!"_

 **"Hold it!"**

Phoenix blinked in surprised, hearing the shout come right beside him. He turned to his left, and to his surprise, saw Athena standing right there. "Athena! What are you-?" He cut himself off, remembering her safety first. "Are you feeling okay"

Athena ignored his concern and just said, "I can hear it... I can hear the voice of his heart. He's hiding something!"

Phoenix blinked. _"If he really is, I could sure use Athena's help here... Her power might be just the thing to get us through this!"_

 **"** ** **Objection**!" **Simon slammed down his hand on the stand, his shackles clanking. He gritted his teeth in anger, his visible eye glowing for a split second. "Cykes-dono...! No need for you to chime in here. Just accept that you're innocent!"

But Athena wouldn't have any of that.

 **"** ** **Objection**!" **The last remaining Cykes looked down, her shoulders relaxing. "These past seven years... They've been just as hard on me, you know?"

Simon looked confused on what she meant. "What are you talking about...?

"Do you remember? That... horrible, horrible trial...?" she asked. Athena sighed and put on a mask of confidence. "Even now, every time I stand in a courtroom, it comes back to haunt me. Not being heard, no matter how hard you try... Feeling so helpless... Caught in people's stares, so scared that it feels like your chest is in a vise... I'm terrified of courtrooms. I want to run out of that door even now!"

Phoenix couldn't help but smile at Athena. _"And yet, you found a way to keep your fears at bay and became a lawyer..."_

Athena slammed down her hand, looking determined. "This day has finally come. The day I've been looking forward to with all my heart. This is why I became a lawyer. This is why I studied psychology. It was all to save you from this false conviction."

"But, Ms. Cykes, do you realize what it would mean? You are the accused, after all. If you prove Prosecutor Blackquill innocent, then.."

Athena shook her head. She crossed her arms, flashing her perky smile. "The only thing that matters is the truth. It's my duty to find out what that truth is. Simon, please give me this chance! The chance to shake off this fear that's been with me for seven years and to face the truth"

Once again, Phoenix smiled as Athena continued on her act. _"Athena is being so brave, confronting her past like this... This might really be the last chance to save them both!"_ Wright slammed down his hands, looking directly at Simon. "Prosecutor Blackquill! Please testify one more time about the incident seven years ago!

Blackquill opted to remain silent. But something inside him spurned to say something. "...Hmph. Fine, but your efforts will surely be in vain. For I am not a man who can be cut down easily!"

Athena smacked her fist into her palm, grinning excitedly. "Here we go, Simon!" She thrust her arm out, pointing at her friend. "Let me hear the voice of your heart!"

The ginger-haired attorney took Widget and activated her. She swiped her hand, and the holographic face showed visual images accompanying Blackquill's testimony.

* * *

 **Mood Matrix - Cross Examination**

 **I went to the Cosmos Space Center with the intention of killing Dr. Cykes.**

 **But when I got to the robotics lab, I found Athena there instead.**

Phoenix noticed that despite not finding his intended target, Blackquill felt...happy.

 **"Got it!"** shouted Phoenix. He stood straight and stared at Blackquill. "This feeling of happiness... Even though the person you were looking for wasn't there, you felt happy. Why is that?"

Blackquill merely grunted and gave his explanation. "Simple. When I was looking for Athena, and hadn't found her yet, I grew worried. So when I saw her in the robotics lab, I was happily relieved. Merely that."

 **NOISE LEVEL  
40%**

Phoenix quirked an eyebrow, skepticism painfully obvious on his facial expressions. "How odd... you planned to kill Dr. Cykes yet the first thing you do was to look for her daughter?"

The Twisted Samurai titled his head, looking at Phoenix with amusement. "I had no intention of harming Athena, so I wanted to confirm that she was safe first. It was just a part of my plan. Nothing contradictory about that."

Wright internally flinched. _"Gah...! The second I find an inconsistency, he cuts it down...!"_

Athena analyzed the matrix, giving her input. "Simon knows the principles of analytical psychology. There's less noise now... but I don't see any instabilities we can latch on to."

 _"_ _I was afraid of that. We'll just have to keep chipping away at him, then, bit by bit!"_ Phoenix crossed his arms and looked at his employee. "Could you update his testimony, Athena?"

The multi-lingual attorney nodded and did as she was told. "You got it, Boss!"

* * *

 **Mood Matrix - Testimony Update**

 **I went to the Cosmos Space Center with the intention of killing Dr. Cykes.**

 **When I found Athena in the robotics lab, I was relieved.**

 **But I would not be swayed from my purpose, so I waited for Dr. Cykes to return.**

 **And when she did, I plunged the katana in!**

Phoenix was bewildered at the emotion that Simon displayed at the last testimony. Sadness. Nonetheless, he pressed it.

 **"Got it!"** Phoenix brought up his hands and slammed it down on the bench. "Evidence can be forged. Testimonies can be coached. But unfortunately for you, Prosecutor Blackquill, emotions can't be falsified."

The Twisted Samurai's eyes glinted for a split second, glaring directly at the spiky haired defense attorney. "Explain yourself, Wright-dono."

Phoenix nodded and stood straight. "When you made mention of killing Dr. Cykes in your testimony, you felt sadness. Why would someone with the intention to kill feel sad at her death?"

Simon smirked. Almost a bit smugly. "That's your attack? Disappointing. Yes, admittedly, I felt sadness, but it wasn't for her. No. I felt sorrow for Athena and her circumstances."

 _"No... He can't be talking about THAT, can he?!"_ thought Phoenix as his mind wandered to the various conversations he had concerning Athena and her ability.

"My objective was to save Athena..." Simon slammed his hand on the witness stand, leaning forward. "from an obsessive scientist who treated her own daughter nothing more but a convenient research subject! I went to the psychology lab first. That's where I would usually find Athena playing. But that day was different. I heard someone crying in the robotics lab next door. "Was Athena being subjected to yet another experiment?" I thought as I went to see. Conveniently, Athena had cried herself to sleep, so all I had to do was wait and kill."

 _"So that's why he felt relieved. Even then, just how much of this story is true?"_

Phoenix was dragged out of his thoughts by Athena. Wright looked at the ginger with concern. "You still hanging in there, Athena?"

Athena flashed him a peace sign and a bright smile. "I'm a lot stronger than I look, Boss." She lost her smile and motioned to the Matrix. "Now, take a look at this. The noise level. It increased."

 **NOISE LEVEL**

 **60%**

Phoenix blinked. "That's...never happened before."

Athena further analyzed the testimony before giving her input. "Prosecutor Blackquill is lying somewhere in his testimony. As a matter of fact ...he's piling lie on top of lie, in an attempt to make his claim sound more believable. He's trying even harder to suppress his true feelings, and that's what's causing the noise!"

Blackquill smirked, prepared to accept his fate. "Hmph. There are no flaws in my testimony, and His Baldness is prepared to give his verdict. Give up on this lost cause, and let the law free me of these chains already."

 **"** ** **Objection**! **Sorry, but not while I'm around." Phoenix faced Athena and nodded. "Let's start by looking for inconsistent emotions."

"Got it, Boss! Just let me know if you wanna look for a contradiction in his statement so I can switch over!"

* * *

 **Mood Matrix - Updated Testimony  
** **I heard crying from next door. Of course I was worried.**

 **I hurried over and opened the door to the robotics lab.**

Phoenix immediately noticed the contradicting testimony and pointed it out. **"Got it!** Isn't that strange. Why would feel surprise after just opening the door to the lab?"

Blackquill growled, but answered him, nonetheless. "Tsk! All right, fine. I'll explain, if I must. What surprised me was... Ponco. That toy figure attacked me. Dr. Cykes knew full well of my plan to rescue Athena. But she couldn't stand guard over her daughter twenty-four hours a day..."

"So Dr. Cykes had Ponco do it instead?"

"Indeed. She ordered Ponco to forcibly remove me on sight. So I slashed Ponco up with the katana that was there in the lab." Simon looked to the side, a frown on his face. "Hmph... That rickety old puppet wasn't worthy of that fine blade..."

Athena reeled in surprised. "Mr. Wright! It's happening again! There's even more noise now!" Now it was back to 100%.

Phoenix growled. _"This is getting us nowhere. He just keeps on piling up his lies! He's a samurai, all right. Mind and will sharp as his weapon."_ Wright looked at Athena and suggested they tackle on Blackquill's testimony.

Athena nodded and switched it over.

* * *

 **Cross Examination - Third Strike  
**

 **With a feeling of dread, I opened the robotics lab door. Just then...**

 **...Ponco attacked me! I retaliated by cutting it into pieces.**

Wright got bothered by the statement and took out the Crime Scene Photo. He looked at it and compared that with the testimony. His eyes fell upon the bloodied katana, as well as Ponco's dismembered arm. His eyes widened as he shouted.

 **"** ** **Objection**! **Sorry **,** but compounding lies with more lies is never the answer, Prosecutor Blackquill." He present the photo and directed everyone's attention to it. "Take a look at this photo."

The judge hummed as he stared at it, '"That's the photo of the supposed "moment of the murder," isn't it?"

Blackquill looked at it with indifference, a small, cruel smile on his face. "How many more times must I see that which damned me for my sin?"

Phoenix slipped on his mask of confidence, confusing Blackquill. "Ironically, I think this picture is actually going to be your savior now. See the bloodstain at the end of Ponco's arm where it was severed with the katana?"

His Honor shook his head, assuming what Wright was going to say. "...I hope you aren't claiming it's the robot's blood, Mr. Wright."

Phoenix shook his head and explained what he meant. "No. Most likely, the blood was transferred there from the bloody katana."

Klavier narrowed his eyes, piecing together what was wrong. "Wait. Herr Blackquill claimed he dismantled Ponco first then killed Dr. Cykes." Klavier didn't continue, instead gasping in shock as he figured it out.

"That's right. But, if that's the case, we've found a glaring inconsistency!"

Blackquill narrowed his eyes, a low growl escaping his lips. Phoenix paid him no heed and continued.

"He said in his testimony that he cut up Ponco, and then killed Dr. Cykes. But in spite of that, the victim's blood is already on Ponco's arm in this picture."

The judge reeled back in shock. "What? But that couldn't be!"

Phoenix nodded. "Exactly. In order for the blood to have transferred from the sword to Ponco's arm...the victim must have been stabbed first, before the robot was slashed. In other words," Phoenix brought down his hands and glared at Simon. "Prosecutor Blackquill...your entire testimony is nothing but one giant ball of lies!"

Blackquill gasped and flinched, as if being slashed upwards by a phantom blade. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Phoenix slammed down his hands again, glaring intensely at Blackquill. "Tell the court the truth, Prosecutor Blackquill. Now!"

The Twisted Samurai clutched his chest, panting. He glared back at Phoenix and growled. "YOU...! You have NO idea what you're doing...!"

Athena covered her hears, flinching as she heard so much static from Blackquill's voice. "Unh... His voice... There's so much discord! I'm hearing not just one or two, but a bunch of rampaging emotions here! It's hard to describe... It's like a violent whirlpool or something...!"

"Phoenix Wright...! You will pay for this! Never have I been forced to reveal so much, but the rest I'll take to my grave!"

Wright wasn't deterred, and instead pressed on. "Prosecutor Blackquill, you are on the witness stand. You are obligated to tell the truth. Isn't that the rule of the courtroom?"

Athena frowned as she analyzed the rampaging feelings. "All of these complex emotions... They seem to be flowing from one source. I think whatever he really saw that day is what's causing these feelings!"

* * *

 **Mood Matrix - Root Cause**

 **Following the sound of crying, I opened the lab door. And then...**

 **I saw it! That terrible scene!**

Phoenix frowned. All of the emotions seemed to have been cause by not an object. But a person. It was Athena. The head of the Wright Anything Agency probed the image and shouted.

 **"Got it!** When you opened the door and saw Athena, you became overwhelmed by your emotions. Isn't that right, Prosecutor?"

Blackquill's growl became desperate, still not willing to reveal what he had buried. "...You should know better. And though it's pathetic... I admit, I'm terrified to speak of it."

Phoenix stood straight, placing on his professional look. "Prosecutor Blackquill, Ms. Cykes is innocent. I will always believe that with all my heart. Now, can't you find it within yourself to believe in me, too?"

Simon looked down, his face marred by doubt. "Athena is innocent, huh? Can you honestly say you believe that to be true, Wright-dono?"

Wright nodded, undeterred by his tone. "I give you my word. Now tell me what you really saw when you opened that door!"

The convicted prosecutor felt an invisible blade slash him yet again as he yelled in defeat. "D-Damn you, Phoenix Wright!"

Blackquill gritted his teeth, having been defeated. He clenched his fists tightly. A moment later, he stopped and sighed, recomposing himself. He looked directly at Athena and finally spoke.

 **"It was a tragedy - one I'll never forget. When I arrived at the lab... Dr. Cykes was already dead. She was lying on the operating table... while the bloody katana lay on the floor. And standing between the two, covered in blood, was Athena. She smiled, with a far-off look in her eyes, as she sweetly said..."**

Widget started to update with the given information. There, plastered on the screen was something that shook everyone to the core. Athena's child self, covered in blood, smiling sweetly.

 **"Something's wrong with Mom, so I'm taking her apart to fix her!"**

Simon looked away, a deep frown on his face. "That's what I saw. And now you have it - the truth that you so desperately wanted!"

 _"N-No... Prosecutor Blackquill finally tells the truth... and THIS is what it is...? It's... beyond devastating...!"_

Phoenix looked beside him, and looked on in worry as Athena trembled in shock at the revelation. "I-I... tried to take... my mother... apart...? I... I... I... " Athena started to sway in pure disbelief, as some of the memories from the incident came surfing back into her mind. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Athena stopped herself, realization finally dawning upon her. "So it was me... I... I'm the one... who killed... my mother.."

Phoenix could only grit his teeth, feeling helpless that he couldn't do anything to comfort his employee/friend. Klavier sighed, a far-off look on his face.

"At times, the truth is never pretty. I've experienced it firsthand with Kristoph. Murder, attempt on disassembling a corpse, a scientist using her own flesh and blood as a guinea pig... I hate to admit it, but what I've suggested seems to be correct."

 **"** ** **Objection**!" **yelled out Blackquill. He glared at Klavier heatedly and slammed down his hand on the stand. "It's true that Athena didn't like her mother's research, but...you dare cast aspersions on my mentor by claiming Athena was used in such a manner?! Dr. Cykes could be awkward with people, but she loved her daughter with all her heart!"

Athena, still shook, was surprised. "She... loved me..."

Blackquill nodded and explained. "Your mother hated to see you suffer because you could hear the voices of people's hearts. She wanted to set you free of your pain, so she worked tirelessly on her research. Do you remember those headphones you hated so much?"

The ginger nodded, remembering them. "Yes... My head hurt every time I wore them."

Much to her further surprise, Blackquill shook his head. "No, Athena, it's just the opposite. They emitted sound waves to nullify emotional input from the voices of people around you. Your power was much stronger then than it is now. And those headphones were what enabled you to carry on with everyday life."

"No...!" she yelled in raw disbelief. "That can't be true...! Then why...?! Why would I have done... something like that... to somebody who loved me so much..?!"

Blackquill couldn't help but nod in agreement. "Her love for you was real. That, I can guarantee. That's why I knew... that what happened had to be some kind of mistake. I couldn't let you be punished for it!"

"So instead, you allowed yourself to take the fall? How poetic." said Klavier.

"Ponco was a witness, so I put it in the case, held Athena close, and vacated the lab. I threw Ponco away in the boarding lounge trash chute...and I hid the case on the Space Center grounds." continued Blackquill.

The judge hummed and assessed the given information. "It would seem that we now have all of the facts of this case."

 **"Hold it!"**

Everyone looked at Wright in shock. Looks like he doesn't want things to end just yet.

"No! Not yet! It can't end like this!"

 **"** ** **Objection**! **Herr Wright, there's nothing more you can do! The truth has been revealed... it is done."

Phoenix clicked his tongue, desperate to save Athena from her fate. Before he could utter a word, Athena had cut him off.

"Mr. Wright... It's... okay. You can stop now... I don't want you or anyone else to suffer any longer for my sake..."

Phoenix flinched and looked at her in shock. "A-Athena! What are you saying?!"

Athena gingerly clutched her arm, a far-off look on her face. "I killed my mother. That's the truth. We have to face it... no matter how much it hurts. I admit my guilt. But could I please be granted... just one chance to tell everyone what I recall...?"

The judge nodded, giving her permission. "Very well. Then if you would, please take the stand, Ms. Cykes."

* * *

Athena stood on the witness stand, her face emanating a depressive look. "Thank you for letting me do this, Prosecutor Gavin. And thank you, Mr. Wright and Prosecutor Blackquill, for letting the truth be known. Now we can finally move forward, and everyone's suffering can come to an end."

Both Phoenix and Blackquill gritted their teeth, watching as Athena accepted her fate.

Klavier stood straight and fiddled with hair, uncomfortable with the atmosphere. "I dearly wished this was under better circumstances, Fraulein Cykes. Admit your guilt and Herr Blackquill will be freed, the dark age of law will start to crumble, and everything will come to its conclusion."

Athena nodded and began her confession.

"...I killed my mother. My memory is still a little hazy, but there's no question I remember it. I remember the weight of the weapon in my hands, and the feeling of it stabbing in deep... And I remember the warmth of her blood as it flowed down the handle onto my fingers. Your Honor, please find me guilty."

"Unfortunately, these words could only be truly remembered by a murderer." commented Klavier solemnly.

The judge frowned. "I see. Thank you for your confession. I believe this trial has gone on long enough. But, before we conclude, does anyone have a counterargument?"

There was nothing but silence. The judge sighed and raised his hand to bang the gavel. But-

 **"** ** **Objection**!"**

Everyone reeled in shock, quite surprised that someone had still had an objection against the confession. They faced whoever shouted with a look of confusion as they continued speaking.

"...I do, Your Honor."


	3. Day 1 - Trial, Middle 2 of 2

Everyone looked at Phoenix in shock and surprise, that he still had something against the confession. Athena most of all.

"But Mr. Wright... Why? I killed her. I remember it now. Any counterargument now is pointless!"

 **"** ** **Objection**!" **Phoenix shook his head, brimming with confidence and faith. "Don't tell me you've forgotten one of the basic tenants of lawyering? Always believe in your client to the bitter end. Athena, you are not a murderer."

 **"** ** **Objection**!** Herr Wright, I know that Fraulein Cykes is your employee, but this is getting out of hand!"

Phoenix stood his ground, remembering what Pearl told him regarding the Black Psyche-Locks. " _There's still a chance. Somewhere deep in Athena's heart...there might still be a memory that not even she knows about yet. It might be like looking for a grain of sand somewhere in the cosmos, but, still...! That memory might contain a new fact that could prove her innocence!"_

The judge sighed and stared at Phoenix with a hardened look. "I hope for everyone's sake that you are not just bluffing, Mr. Wright. Now then, is there or is there not a problem with Ms. Cykes's confession?"

 **"Take that!"**

His Honor reeled in shock at what Phoenix had present. "But that's the katana the defendant used to kill the victim!"

Wright slammed down his hands, eyes glinting. "I respectfully and vehemently disagree, Your Honor! Think back at what Ms. Cykes just said. If blood really did get to her fingers, then why is it that the katana's handle is void of any blood?!"

The gallery went into an uproar, seeing Phoenix's point. Klavier, however, disagreed with Phoenix's disagreement.

 **"** ** **Objection**! **Her memories COULD be a bit mixed, as she took mention of it being hazy."

 **"** ** **Objection**! **But she also said, "There's no question about it," - which means she remembers it quite clearly!"

Klavier played with his hair, mulling over every possibility he could think of. "If that's so, please explain to us, Herr Wright, why the evidence contradicts with the evidence?"

Wright smirked and stood straight. "It's because the weapon she used...wasn't the katana!"

Klavier banged his fist against the wall, smirking. "A different weapon? Well then, you wouldn't mind telling us what it exactly is, ja?"

 _"Of course he'd ask that...but there has to be something! Was there some other bladed weapon in the robotics lab that day? Maybe there's something in one of the crime scene photos..."_ Phoenix blinked, an answer coming to him. _"Wait a minute! There IS something! There is a high probability that THAT was in the lab! I don't have that particular weapon here in evidence right now, but..I DO have a piece of evidence just like it!_

Phoenix reached over into his Court Record and presented the Utility Knife.

 **"Take that!"**

His Honor blinked, not believing what he was seeing. "B-But that's the murder weapon in the Clay Terran case!

Phoenix nodded, and elaborated. "Yes. This is the knife that took Mr. Terran's life. But there must have been a knife just like this at the scene seven years ago as well. Tool kits containing utility knives like this one are issued to Space Center employees. And a robotics lab, especially, would naturally have one of these around."

 **"** ** **Objection**! **Unfortunately, there was no other bladed weapons found in the lab, as according to the investigations report. And there is indeed a tool kit, but no blade was discovered. Here, a photo of the contents."

Klavier showed the court a picture of the tool box. And as he claimed, there was no knife.

"As you can see, there is no knife, ja?"

 **"** ** **Objection**! **Oh, I disagree. There WAS a knife in that tool kit. Notice the handle of each tool has a specific design on them. It's clear from the photo that a tool is missing, but if we arrange these tools into a specific order, then we might be able to tell what is missing."

The blond rock star conceded and banged his fist. "Achtung! Then show us, Herr Wright, what pattern will we see if we arrange these tools?"

Phoenix went for his Court Record and took out the "Robots with a Heart" book.

 **"Take that!** It's supposed to resemble the GYAXA logo. It's on all of the Space Center's documents and pamphlets. As you're aware, GYAXA is the program that operates the Cosmos Space Center."

His Honor nodded, seeing the defense's point. With that, Wright continued.

"But with just the tools shown in this photo... the red "A" part of the logo is missing. And this is where the murder weapon from the Terran case comes into play. If we were to place the utility knife in the open slot... it would complete the GYAXA logo! This means that this was the weapon Ms. Cykes used!"

The gallery's cries erupted, making the judge bang his gavel.

"Order! Order in the court!"

"Ms. Cykes confessed to having a memory of "stabbing the victim." Admittedly, Ms. Cykes most likely did stab someone using the utility knife... However, the weapon used to kill Dr. Cykes was the katana. Therefore, the act of stabbing that Ms. Cykes remembers couldn't be that of Dr. Cykes!"

 **"** ** **Objection**!"**

Klavier started to play his air guitar yet again, slightly miffing Phoenix. The blond finished and slammed his fist against the bench.

"An excellent show of misdirection, Herr Wright. But I would like to propose something." He leaned forward, a smirk on his face."What is the knife WAS indeed the murder weapon and the katana was merely a decoy to stray us from the truth?"

 **"** ** **Objection**! **D-don't be ridiculous! That's impossible!"

Klavier shrugged and fiddled with a strand of his hair. "I'm merely deriving from your reached conclusion, Herr Wright. Besides, who else could Fraulein Cykes have stabbed? Recall Ponco's testimony; there were only two people in the lab at the time of the murder. It, unfortunately, matters not if the knife or the katana was used. One fact remains; Athena Cykes killed her own mother!"

Wright slumped down, losing his cool. "I-I don't believe it...! Why?! Why does this keep happening?! Every time I find a contradiction, it vanishes and the suspicions keeps coming back! It's almost as if... almost as if...!"

"It's right where it belongs?" Klavier finished. "Because it's all true, Herr Wright. Please, cease this fruitless struggle," Klavier banged his fist against the wall behind him, staring intensely right at Wright. "And accept the truth!"

"Ngh...! NGHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

Phoenix clutched his head, having broken down. The judge solemnly shook his head and looked down. "Mr. Wright, you've fought a good fight. I think you've done all you can do..."

 _"Is giving up really the only option...?! No! Snap out of it, Phoenix! What's the matter with you, giving in to doubt?! I can't look back! Forward is the only way to go!"_ Phoenix recomposed himself and slammed his hands to emphasize his defiance. "No, Your Honor, not yet! It isn't over yet!"

Klavier blinked in surprised, before slightly smiling and chuckled.

 _"I can't lose sight of what's important! I believe in Athena, and I'll always believe in her... to the very end! A defense lawyer never gives up on his client! I have to pick myself up and stand firm! Make that brain of yours work, Phoenix! If I don't see a way, I'll just have to go back and look for one! Time to rethink this case, thoroughly!"_

Phoenix closed his eyes and went into deep thought to re-visualize the entire premise of the case.

* * *

"I concede the fact that Athena must have stabbed someone with the utility knife. This must've been what Ponco witnessed as Athena's "hug." But Prosecutor Blackquill didn't see the knife at the scene. This means that someone must've removed it from the lab before he arrived. Who could have taken the utility knife from the lab?"

\- Metis Cykes

\- Athena Cykes

 **\- Someone else**

 **A third person was at the scene**

"If I trust in Athena, then I have to conclude there was a third person at the scene. But according to Ponco's testimony, Athena and her mother were the only two there. So then, how did this third person manage to escape Ponco's detection? I know! This person must've fooled Ponco's facial recognition feature by covering..."

\- Ponco's face

 **\- Their own face**

\- The victim's face

 **The person hid their face**

"But wait a minute. Ponco has a heartbeat detection system, too. Even if they covered their own face, Ponco would've still detected their presence. But she wouldn't have been able to tell who they were... Wait, that's it! The culprit could have covered their face and posed as which person to avoid detection?"

\- Simon Blackquill

\- Ponco

 **\- Metis Cykes**

 **The person posed as the victim**

"If the person posed as the victim... ...that would explain why Ponco thought only she and Athena were there. All they had to do was take advantage of Ponco's basic recognition features. The culprit used this in order to pose as the victim."

\- A recording of her voice

 **\- Her jacket**

\- Her katana

 **The victim's jacket**

"The culprit could've posed as the victim by wearing her jacket with the ID tag on it! But that still leaves the heartbeat detection system. How did the culprit get around that? It wouldn't have worked if Ponco could detect the real Dr. Cykes's heartbeat, too. So does that mean that the real Dr. Cykes was already dead by that time? If that's the case, then who did Athena stab?"

\- The victim

\- Herself

 **-The real culprit**

 **ATHENA STABBED THE REAL CULPRIT**

"Th-That's it...! The person Athena stabbed wasn't Dr. Cykes. It was the person who murdered her, and then pretended to be her... The real culprit!"

* * *

Phoenix brought himself back to reality, something Klavier noticed.

"Looks like Herr Wright has rendered himself speechless with whatever he had thought of. Please give us your ruling, Herr Judge, so that we can finally move on to the hostages."

Before the judge could even respond, Phoenix immediately cut in.

 **"** ** **Objection**! **Klavier was right, I did render myself speechless. Only because I realized something so shocking, I had to take a minute to digest it. But now, I know for a fact that... Ms. Cykes is innocent."

Athena brought her hands up to her cheeks in shock. "But Ponco saw me! She witnessed the moment of the crime!"

Phoenix nodded. "Yes, Ponco did witness something. She saw the "hug"... In other words, the moment you used the utility knife. But the person you stabbed wasn't your mother."

"Wh-What are you saying, Mr. Wright?!"

The defense slammed down his hands and instilled himself with confidence. "The answer is simple. The person Ms. Cykes stabbed..." Phoenix thrust out his pointer finger, stating his conclusion with clear conviction. "was a third person, posing as Dr. Cykes!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" was the general response of everyone in the court.

Klavier composed himself and disagreed. **"** ** **Objection**! **Have you already forgotten, Herr Wright?! Fraulein Ponco clearly said there was only two people in the lab, not three!"

 **"** ** **Objection**!" **Phoenix brought down his hands again, as his mind momentarily wandered to earlier, when Clonco mistook Apollo for Clay. _"That was another case of mistaken identity cause by a jacket ID tag. All because Clonco couldn't read Apollo's facial features due to that eye patch._ Like Prosecutor Gavin said, a mask could nullify the robot's facial recognition. And then... all the person would have to do is wear a jacket with the victim's ID tag to pose as her!"

 **"** ** **Objection**! **Have you forgotten about their heartbeat detection system?!"

Phoenix shook his head. "No, I haven't. Because I'm afraid that the time Ponco detected the two heartbeats, Dr. Cykes's had already stopped."

Klavier gritted his teeth in shock, slumping against the prosecutor's bench. "What?! Y-you mean...?!"

"That's right! The person Ms. Cykes stabbed... this third person posing as Dr. Cykes... is her mother's real killer!"

Klavier gripped the sides of his head, shaking it quite violently. In his perspective, he could hear the discord of music in his ears as he shouted. "IMPOSIBLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Yet again, the gallery of the court went into uproar. As all this happened, Athena began to gain a look of realization. "A mask... The person I stabbed... was wearing a mask...?"

The judge didn't just banged his gavel, he practically slammed it down. " **ORDER! ORDER I SAY**...! Ms. Cykes? Did you say something?"

Athena began trembling, covering her ears as she started to feel pain. "A mask...? Yes... I remember a... Aaaaaaaaaaagh!"

"Athena...!" cried out Phoenix in worry. "Wh-What is it?!"

"I... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

A green glow from Phoenix's pocket attracted everyone's attention. Before anything else could be said, the glow washed over everyone. In a matter of moments, the colors around Athena inverted, right before it become nothing but pitch black. Chains materialized and wrapped around Athena, the five Black Psyche-Locks slamming down on it. Everyone started to mutter in confusion at what they were seeing.

"I remember a man... with a mask! How could he...?! What did he do to my mother...?! Ungh... My head...! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

Blackquill's eyes widened in concerned. He spun around and glared at Phoenix.

"Explain yourself, Wright-dono! What sort of devilry is happening to Athena?!"

Phoenix remained silent as Athena continued to scream in pain, causing everyone to murmur in concern, the judge most of all. "Ms. Cykes! Are you alright...?!

"N-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Wright's eyes widened, noticing how the locks began to vibrate quite violently. _"The Black Psyche-Locks... They're breaking!"_

And in a quick flourish, all five locks shattered. The chains withdrew and the background returned back to normal. Athena panted, as the pain receded.

 **"It's all coming back to me... Everything that happened the day my mother was murdered..."**

Blackquill's expression softened. "Athena...do you truly remember everything? Don't rush yourself, just tell us what you can."

"I was... drawing a picture. When I was done, I went to show it to my mom. I opened the door... and then...! Ugh... Nghaaah..."

Phoenix quickly went to her comfort, as she gave her some reassuring words. "It's all right. We're right here. You're safe, Athena."

Athena composed herself and continued. "She... was on the floor, by the workbench... with the katana sticking out of her... There was a handkerchief over her face... but I knew it was her by her clothes. And... there was a man there!"

"A-A man?!" shouted out the judge in shock.

 **"Silence!** Hush, Your Baldness! Go on, Athena."

"He tried to attack me. In a panic, I grabbed the knife that was there and... Nngh... He dodged at first, so I only got his clothes, but I tried again!"

"And this time, you got him, didn't you?" asked Phoenix.

Athena nodded in confirmation. "I did. I remember it clearly now. The knife went into the back of his hand. Then he kicked me, and I passed out."

 **Utility Knife updated in the Court Record.**

Athena hugged herself, still remembering the traumatic sight. "When I came to, my mom wasn't moving. I had to do something... I had to fix her, I thought... So I asked Ponco to move her to the operating table."

Phoenix went back to what she said earlier, finally fully understanding it. " _So that's why she said that..._ Your Honor, as you can see, the defendant has just given us critical new testimony. A man was there before Ms. Cykes arrived! A man who covered the victim's face... and put on the victim's jacket! This man is the real culprit!

"Ms. Cykes, do you have any idea who this man was?"

Athena thought it over, before unfortunately shaking her head negatively. "...No, I'm afraid I don't."

Phoenix decided to go over something else. "A few moments ago, Ms. Cykes mentioned a mask. Athena, can you tell us anything else about that?"

The ginger perked up, even if slightly. "Yes...! The mask... It was my mom's Japanese theater mask! I think it was the one hanging on the wall of the lab!"

Klavier took a look at the Crime Scene Photo and spotted said mask. "Ah, it's this very mask, ja?"

Athena nodded. "It was kind of spooky, that mask. My mom used to tell me... that a Noh mask even has the power to turn an ordinary human being into a phantom."

At the mention of that word, Phoenix, Klavier and Blackquill felt their blood run cold for a moment. _"_ _A ph-phantom...?"_

"Hmm... It would seem...that a new suspect has emerged. And that means all suspicion against Ms. Cykes has-"

 **"Hold it!"**

Aura went up to the stands, Clonco still having a menacing look on his display. **"You see? This is precisely why I can't trust the court system. Athena Cykes is the murderer! I won't accept any other verdict!"**

Phoenix flinched, hearing her. "Ms. Blackquill! _Th-This is not good..."_

 **"A new suspect? Where's the proof this person ever existed? Who says it wasn't all just a dream in the little princess's groggy little head?** "

 **"** ** **Objection**!" **All heads turned to face Klavier, who was chuckling. "Oh, but there is, Fraulein Blackquill. According to the investigation report, the police didn't manage to fully review the video due to time constraints." He leaned in further, a grin on his face. "So it's very much possible that this third person could've been caught leaving the scene!"

Klavier thrust out his arm in excitement. "Achtung! Let's rewind the footage by an hour and see if it can bring us something fruitful!"

The judge shakily nodded, not expecting Klavier to help out the defense. "V-Very well, then! Let's take a look!"

* * *

The video began to play, everyone's eyes peeled directly at it. As it went to the two-hour mark, Phoenix quickly shouted for someone to pause it.

"There! Please stop it right there!"

Klavier banged his fist against the wall, satisfied with himself. "As I suspected. Fraulein Cykes, is this the one who claimed your mother's life?"

Athena's eyes widened. She nodded fervently. "That's him! I'm sure of it! He...He's wearing my mother's jacket! T-There! Can you see the slash I made with the utility knife? And I'm sure it's under that jacket somewhere!"

"S-So then... everything Ms. Cykes said..."

"Exactly. It proves that Ms. Cykes's memory was correct! Dr. Cykes's killer arrived at the robotics lab before 2 PM. He killed her and hid her face with a handkerchief. Then, he disguised himself with Dr. Cykes's jacket and mask that were there in the lab."

Athena then placed in her own input. "The culprit probably knew beforehand that Ponco charged up at 2 PM every day. So he waited for Ponco to come to the lab for her regular recharge."

Phoenix nodded and continued. "By leaving Dr. Cykes's jacket on, the culprit tricked Ponco into thinking he was Dr. Cykes. Thereby, making it look like she was alive up to that point in time. All to disguise the real time of death!"

"I-It can't be!"

Everyone faced Klavier, who was gritting his teeth in complete annoyance. In fact, he also looked quite grim. Phoenix could feel the despair starting to form inside his pit.

"I-Is something the matter, Prosecutor Gavin?"

"Ach! T-the jacket itself... it's a huge contradiction! If the culprit DID leave with the jacket on... but then how is it possible that the jacket was found back at the crime scene?!"

Phoenix flinched, but was quick to compose himself. "It's possible that the killer returned back to the crime scene at a later time and planted it there. Contradiction resolved!"

 **"** ** **Objection**! **Except that it would have been impossible. The only people who came to the robotics lab after the killer were... Prosecutor Blackquill, and the people who reported the body. And they claimed that the jacket was there when they arrived. So! When do you propose this mysterious man of yours had the chance to return the jacket?!"

Even then, Phoenix didn't flinch. "The only time that the culprit could've returned the jacket was when the body was found."

Klavier's eyes widened, realizing what Wright was saying. "Herr Wright...you realize what you're implying, ja?"

"I do. Most people, when they come across a murder, focus their attention on the body. The culprit could have taken advantage of that split second to plant the jacket. In other words, the true culprit of this case, the man known as "the phantom"... was one of the first people to discover the body!"

Everyone uproared once again, and the judge responded in kind. Klavier crossed his arms in a rare motion and looked in deep thought.

"The body was reportedly found by a trio, who were there to collect the space probe's capsule in preparation for the HAT-1 Launch. One of them had a special bag to transport said capsule in."

"You mean the shock resistant bag?"

Klavier nodded. "Ja. If the jacket was in that bag, then it could've been returned to the crime scene with no one noticing. I'll be sure to send you a report on those three."

Phoenix blinked in shock at what Klavier was saying. "Wait...are you-?"

"We should also go over facial recognition database for Fraulein Ponco. If the culprit felt the need to hide their face, then it could only mean this face has been registered previously." Klavier banged his against the bench, a smile on his face."I'm glad that Fraulein Cykes was never truly the killer. I concede, Herr Wright."

 _"I can't believe it! It's over! I won! I proved that both Athena and Prosecutor Blackquill are innocent!"_

Klavier smirked and looked at Aura. "What say you, Fraulein Blackquill? Ready to end this trial?"

Aura remained motionless as she spoke. **"The little princess who was truly beloved by Metis, and who repaid that love with death- All these years, hating Athena was the only thing that's kept me going... But what do I do now? Can anybody tell me? How am I supposed to go on?!"**

"That's easy." said Klavier. "Find something that you can channel that passion with, and let it transform you into something different. Something new."

Aura stood, a bit baffled at Klavier's advice. She looked down for a bit, before nodding at Klavier. Simon then took the stand, much to everyone's confusion.

"If the trial isn't over yet, there is something I've wanted to say, if any of you will lend me an ear. I have in my possession, a lead on who Metis's murderer is.

"Y-You do?!" asked Phoenix, very much surprised.

Blackquill looked at the spiky-haired attorney and spoke. "Wright-dono, you asked me about the identity of "the phantom of seven years past.""

"Th-That's right. _The phantom... The person Blackquill has been looking for, for all of these years."_

Simon the continued on. "Seven years ago, somebody hatched a plan to sabotage the HAT-1 rocket."

Klavier nodded, remembering that certain incident. "Ah, the spy, ja?"

"Indeed. But he was no ordinary spy." resumed Blackquill. "We knew naught about him - his background, appearance... We came to refer to him as "the phantom." At the time, I was working with the police to hunt him down. And then one day, a miracle occurred, and I obtained a lead on him."

The judge chuckled, looking quite entertained. "Oh, how exciting! What was the lead?"

Blackquill smirked, almost smugly. "A recording of the phantom's voice. But the quality was too poor for proper analysis. Yet, I had hope. Aura's co-worker was a scientist who could analyze human emotions, and so I asked her to evaluate the recording using analytical psychology."

Phoenix strummed his chin, realizing who Blackquill was referring to. "And that scientist was... Dr. Cykes!"

The Twisted Samurai nodded. "Yes. A spy's greatest fear is to have his true identity discovered. In addition to HAT-1, Dr. Cykes's results and the recording were surely among his targets. But his search of the Space Center bore no fruit, so he must have started to panic."

His Honor blinked, looking quite bewildered. "He couldn't find them? But where could they have been?!"

Yet again, Blackquill smirked quite smugly. He dug in to his coat and pulled a out a clipboard with some documents on it. "Hmph. Who is to say?"

 _"Wow, I bet he's never let that thing out of sight in all those years."_

Klavier quirked an eyebrow in amusement. "How did you manage to smuggle those in prison?"

His question was answered by a familiar shrill cry. Taka flew down from the improvised sunroof and fluttered right on the judge's head.

"Oh, I have my ways. What's more, my partner is especially talented at that sort of thing. I worked to lure the phantom in by spreading rumors throughout the underworld. I was even granted permission to prosecute cases to attract the phantom's attention. "Just TRY to retrieve your identity, you bloody butcher!" became my taunt."

Phoenix was now curious on what the documents contained. "And what about the results Dr. Cykes drew up for you? Was there any useful information?"

Blackquill put his fingers to his mouth and whistled, commanding Taka to him. The hawk took hold of the profile in his beak. Blackquill nodded right at Phoenix's direction and Taka delivered it.

"Here. You can see for yourself. But take good care of it. It's all I have left of my mentor."

Phoenix could feel the threatening tone at the last part and involuntarily gulped. He shakily nodded. "I-I will... _I'd better hold onto this real tight..."_

 **Phantom's Psych Profile added to the Court Record.**

 **Psychological Profile (Classified)**  
 **Emotional output of this voice extremely weak compared to typical voices. Subject deemed to have unique psychological makeup with almost no emotional fluctuation.**

"No emotional fluctuation, huh?"

Blackquill nodded in agreement. "Indeed. A spy who experiences no emotions - not sadness, nor anger... and naturally, no fear. He is the very definition of a phantom: a monster with no heart. Don't you see?" Blackquill slammed his hand upon the stand, his anger pouring out. "This CREATURE is the rot that helped destroy our lives, and set what ails us all into motion!"

Klavier grunted and closed his eyes in deep thought. "Yes. This "phantom." Quite a fitting name for the one who helped brought darkness to this world."

The judged hummed, assessing the information he gathered. "Well then. It seems a faint image of this man has started to take shape. Based on what we have learned, I'd like all of you to conduct further investigation. This is not a normal trial, but I do want to follow protocol. If I may, I'd like to hand down my verdicts and bring these proceedings to an end."

Aura humphed and turned away. **"Whatever.** **Do what you want."**

"You'll hear no objections from me, Herr Judge."

 _"It's over...it's finally over!"_ thought Phoenix in joy.

"Very well. In that case... Prosecutor Blackquill, could you please take the stand?"

Simon did as was told, his face now blank. The judge then gave his ruling.

"As a result of this trial, your innocence has been proven. The verdict handed down seven years ago is hereby overturned."

Blackquill grunted and looked to the side. "I suppose I'll board the ferry some other time." With that he stepped off.

"And now, the defendant of the current trial, Ms. Athena Cykes."

Athena went to the stand, looking happy. "Y-Yes, Your Honor! Mr. Wright... Thank you! Thank you for everything!"

Phoenix looked at his employee and smiled. "Athena... You're more than welcome."

"If everyone is ready, I will now give my verdict."

The judge raised his gavel, prepared to finally end the trial.

 **"** ** **Objection**!"**

Everyone blinked in surprise, seeing who shouted.

"Y-You...!"

There stood Apollo Justice, arms crossed and a deep frown accompanying him. Phoenix looked quite shocked at his other's employees sudden appearance, as was Klavier and Blackquill.

"A-Apollo!"

"Herr Forehead!"

"Tsk. What is the meaning of this, Justice-dono?!"

Apollo smiled and looked at the defense and prosecution. "Congratulations, Mr. Wright and Prosecutor Gavin. You uncovered the truth from seven years ago, and you saved Prosecutor Blackquill. However..." Apollo clenched his hands and narrowed his eye. "I can't allow this trial to end just yet!"

The judge banged his gavel and glared at the red-schemed attorney. "Mr. Justice! Please explain yourself!"

Apollo nodded and did so. "It's very simple. There isn't much to explain. The defendant, Ms. Athena Cykes, might not be innocent."

Phoenix mentally reeled in shock and slammed down his hands to compose himself. "What are you talking about?! The case from seven years ago has been settled!"

Apollo titled his head, a slightly smug smirk on his lips. "I'm not talking about that case. I'm talking about the present case. It's still not clear who killed Clay Terran."

Athena looked down, sad that her friend/co-worker was accusing her of murdering his best friend. "But, Apollo... Why would you...?"

The horned-head attorney refused to look at Athena in the eye and opted to reply. "...Ms. Cykes, please listen quietly to what I have to say." He looked right at the judge and made a request. "Your Honor, please allow me a little of the court's time."

"But... this is a trial for the case from seven years ago."

Apollo spared Aura a glance and pleaded his cause to her. "Ms. Blackquill... I'd like to ask a favor of you. Just as you lost someone close to you, I lost someone close to me, too. I'm sure you want to know the real truth of what happened as much as I do."

Aura considered the boy's words before responding. **"Apollo... Hee hee. Well now you got me curious! Alright, show us what you got. Judge, I give my permission. Continue with the trial!"**

His Honor seemed uncomfortable, but had no choice. He relented. "V-Very well. Is that all right with you, Prosecutor Gavin?"

Klavier seemed QUITE annoyed. He breathed in and sighed, composing himself. "The prosecution has no objections. Let's get this over with, ja?"

 _"Looks like I'm not the only one who doesn't like this."_

The judge nodded. "Very well, your opening statement, Prosecutor Gavin."

"Achtung! Let's review the case of the murder of Mr. Clay Terran, ja. It was made clear in the previous trial that Herr Starbuck was not his killer. Meaning, the true culprit was someone else. On that day, this culprit waited for the astronauts in Boarding Lounge 1. When the two escaped out of the Space Museum...the killer attacked Herr Terran with the same type of knife that was used seven years ago. The murderer then escaped into the Space Museum. Next, Director Yuri Cosmos switched the launch pads. After that, the culprit exited the Space Museum and escaped via Boarding Lounge 2. Therefore, this trial must make clear who Herr Terran's true killer was... We need to find out who escaped through the Space Museum that day."

"Thank you, Prosecutor Gavin. Mr. Wright, is the defense ready?"

"Yes, Your Honor. _I'd better rearrange my evidence..."_

 **Relevant evidence swapped in to the Court Record.**

The judge banged his gavel and nodded, "Now then, Mr. Justice. Your testimony, if you please."

* * *

 **Witness Testimony**

 **\- Apollo Justice's Accusation -**

 **I suspected Ms. Cykes of the murder of Clay Terran.**  
 **My growing suspicions were confirmed when this incriminating evidence presented itself.**  
 **In addition, she's the only one who could have utilized the launch pad switch to escape.**  
 **That is why I wish to indict Ms. Cykes on the charge of murder!**

The crowd began to murmur loudly, with the judge bringing back the silence. "Order! Order in the court! Mr. Justice, you realize you are charging your own co-worker with murder, don't you?!"

Apollo nodded seriously. "Yes, Your Honor, because that is the conclusion my investigation has led me to."

 **"** ** **Objection**!" **Everyone faced Klavier, who was chuckling for some odd reason. He stopped himself and looked up, sneering at Apollo. "I suspected as much. You ARE like your mentor, Justice."

Ignoring the fact that Klavier didn't call him by his usual nickname, Apollo nodded. "Of course. Mr. Wright's been a great teach-"

 **"** ** **Objection**!" **Klavier slammed his fist behind him, glaring at Apollo. "It's an insult to Herr Wright if you think I'm comparing him to you. No. I was comparing you to someone else. Someone's who currently imprisoned."

Apollo flinched and reeled back, realizing who Klavier was comparing him to.

"That's right. After all, he was your first mentor. He was the one who taught you what you know and was the one who showed you the ropes." Once again, Klavier banged his fist and his glared intensified. "That's right, I'm comparing you to Kristoph!"

Blackquill, who was standing near-by, grunted and voiced out his opinion.

"Kristoph Gavin. He's been called an equivalent to Simon Keyes, only much more insane and unreasonable. If that's the case, and you were his understudy, then I've severely underestimated you, _Apollo._ I suspected Wright-dono to be doing his career for fame and fortune, but perhaps it is YOU who has such a mindset!"

The words from Blackquill were laced with venomous poison.

Apollo looked down, quite shaken up by what the two prosecutors said. He looked to his right, refusing to look at them. "Mr. Wright, your cross-examination, please."

Phoenix stared at his other employee, concern written all over his face. _"Ignoring the insults Klavier and Blackquill just hurled at Apollo, just what did he find to make him think like this?!"_

* * *

 **Cross-Examination**

 **\- Apollo Justice's Accusation -**

 **I suspected Ms. Cykes of the murder of Clay Terran.**

 **"Hold it!** What first made you suspicious of Ms. Cykes?"

Apollo crossed his arms. "It all started when Ms. Cykes and I were investigating the crime scene. When she saw the weapon that killed Mr. Terran...my bracelet reacted. She said she'd never seen the knife before, but my bracelet told me otherwise. And then, every time after that... my bracelet would react when she talked about the case."

The horned-hair attorney looked down, his face unseen. "I didn't know what to do or think. I couldn't even sleep. In that condition, I knew I wouldn't be any good in court. So I decided to wear an eye patch, so I wouldn't be able to perceive any of her tells."

Phoenix stared at him, connecting his explanation with his recent behavior. _"So that's why Apollo was acting so strangely..._ But the reason Ms. Cykes unconsciously reacted to the knife is because she stabbed her mother's murderer with one identical to it seven years ago."

Apparently, Apollo disagreed.

 **"** ** **Objection**! **But that knife was also the murder weapon that was used to kill Clay Terran. My bracelet could've also reacted to her because she knew she was his killer, too."

"Ungh... _I guess he has a point... We have no evidence to disprove either."_

"But my bracelet wasn't the only reason I became suspicious of her..."

 **My growing suspicions were confirmed when this incriminating evidence presented itself**

 **"Hold it!** That's the lighter found in the Space Museum with her fingerprints on it, right? But even if it seems decisive, there must be other facts we don't know about it yet!" argued Phoenix.

Apollo titled his head, a smirk on his face. "If that's so, go ahead and prove it, then! Look, honestly, I don't want to believe it's true, either...! But... But Ms. Cykes was the only one who was in the Space Museum at the time of the murder."

Phoenix slammed his hands down, looking at Apollo. "But, Mr. Justice! Ms. Cykes had absolutely no motive to kill Mr. Terran!"

 **"** ** **Objection**! **Seven years ago, Ms. Cykes lived at the Cosmos Space Center. It wouldn't be strange if she had some kind of connection to him. Besides, people sometimes kill for motives we can't even imagine. I know you've seen plenty of cases like that in your own career, Mr. Wright."

 _"Damn it, Apollo. How could you actually suspect Athena?"_

 **In addition, she's the only one who could have utilized the launch pad switch to escape.**

 **"Hold it!** Isn't it possible that somebody else used that same escape route?"

Apollo shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Mr. Wright."

"Why not?"

Apollo took in a breath and sighed. "Recall there is a security camera in Boarding Lounge 1 aimed at the launch pad door. It's the camera that captured Mr. Terran and Mr. Starbuck. But there's also another security camera in Boarding Lounge 2. It recorded Mr. Terran's killer, or rather, Ms. Cykes coming out of the Space Museum."

"A camera in Boarding Lounge 2? _First I've heard of it, but it makes sense... Athena said she had snuck into the Space Museum the night before the incident... and then was overcome and passed out until around noon the next day. That must've been when the camera captured her. And that's what made Apollo suspect her even_ more..." Wright strummed his chin and asked his employee a question. "And I suppose no one else was recorded leaving?"

"That's right, Mr. Wright. And because of this evidence..."

 **That is why I wish to indict Ms. Cykes on the charge of murder!**

 **"Hold it!** Believing in your client to the end is a basic principle of good defense. Shouldn't you extend that same principle to your own co-worker?"

The red-schemed attorney looked to his side, a frown on his face. "You're probably right. Maybe I'm not even fit to be a lawyer... However..." Apollo slammed his fists down, his eye widening in passionate anger. "I don't care. This case is special to me! Clay was my friend...! And that's why I just have to know the truth...!"

" _Apollo suspected his trusted co-worker of killing his friend. To dispel his doubts, he investigated on his own, but that only led to more doubts. Apollo must've been really struggling with this... Well, Apollo may have doubts, but..._ I'll say it again. Athena Cykes isn't the murderer."

Apollo smirked at this and looked at Wright with an almost smug-like look. "Then I have only one thing to say. "Evidence is everything in court." Well, Mr. Wright? Think you have the concrete proof to knock down my arguments?"

"Hmm... Your arguments have been very clear, Mr. Justice. And your facts appear to be indisputable." voiced in the judge.

"Well, Mr. Wright? What do you think of MY theory?"

Phoenix was rendered speechless, prompting Apollo to continue.

"It looks like not even you can deny it. Ms. Cykes was the only one who used the only possible escape route."

Klavier sighed and tentatively nodded in agreement. "As much I loathe to admit it, Justice is right. There is no other suspect but Fraulein Cykes."

Apollo looked at his boss, a glint of hope in his eye, "Unless... you think there was an alternative escape route...? Is that what you think, Mr. Wright?"

"Is that what you think, Mr. Wright?"

Phoenix stood straight and placed on his mask of bluffing confidence. "Yes. Of course, there must've been. _Just don't ask me what..."_

Apollo's only visible eye widened, recognizing what it was. "You're just bluffing again, aren't you?"

"Me? Bluff? No way! _...He knows me too well._

Apollo smiled, clearly relieved. "...It's fine, Mr. Wright... Even a bluff would suit me just fine... As long as you can..." Apollo clenched his fists tightly and brought it down on the stand. "clear up this doubt inside me!"

"...Wait! So is that what this is all about?" shouted Phoenix.

The user of the Chords of Steel looked down in shame and explained himself. "I... I want to believe in Athena. I really do. But what is faith without doubt? That's why... I need to question her guilt! So that once the truth finally comes out, I can really, fully trust her!"

"So that you can... really trust me?" repeated Athena.

Blackquill smirked and stared at Apollo. "It seems I've you done you a great wrong, Justice-dono."

Klavier nodded in agreement. "Achtung! Herr Forehead's showing what trials are truly about." He pocketed his hands and masked his features. "We prosecutors question every detail in search for the culprit."

Phoenix nodded and continued. "While we lawyers believe in and defend our clients to the end."

The judge smiled and added in, "When both sides go all-out against each other, that's when we discover the truth."

"Precisely, Herr Judge! And when the battle is over, we will understand the true meaning of trust. That is exactly what trials are about, ja Herr Forehead?

Apollo smiled and nodded. "Yes. I couldn't ignore the seed of doubt that was growing inside me. So I decided I needed to face it head-on! No matter what the truth is that's waiting ahead, I won't be afraid!"

Wright couldn't help but smile and nod. " Mr. Justice... I vow to dispel every last bit of doubt in your heart!"

"Good!" Apollo slammed his fists on the stand, his eye holding a bit of desperation and hope. "Because I want to believe in Ms. Cykes again!"

 _"You're really hoping there WAS an alternative route, aren't you, Apollo? But if I use the process of elimination, there really aren't that many possibilities."_ Phoenix strummed his chin, trying to figure out the answer. _"Director Cosmos was at the southern exit...leaving only the Control Room and the corridor to the Space Museum. Then there's Boarding Lounge 1. No way anyone would've went there. Although it doesn't really explaining where those leaves came from...wait, is it possible?"_

Apollo noticed Phoenix's eyes widen a bit, and slammed down his hands on the witness stand. "Mr. Wright! D-Did you figure out how the real culprit could've escaped?!"

Wright nodded and spoke up. "Launch Pad 1 and the Space Museum were switched after the bombing, meaning... the Space Museum corridor was moving along the rail at the time. Which is exactly when an alternative escape route opened up for our culprit!"

"A-Are you kidding me?!" shouted Apollo.

Klavier banged his hand behind him, seeing the intensity in Wright's eyes. "You look very serious, Herr Wright. Achtung! Show us, where could the culprit have escaped to, besides Boarding Lounge 2?"

Phoenix pulled up the GYAXA brochure and pointed...right outside the Space Center.

 **"Take that!** We found something odd while investigating the Museum corridor this afternoon. Namely, a few dead leaves on the floor. Considering where dead leaves come from... they point us to exactly where the culprit escaped to."

Apollo nodded, seeing those as well. "Yes, I remember seeing some leaves myself..." He flinched, realizing what Wright was trying ton convey. "Aaaaah! Do you mean...?!"

To his further surprise, Phoenix nodded. "Yup. While the Space Museum was in motion, just beyond that corridor's safety door... was an alternative place that the culprit could use to escape. In other words, the culprit's real escape route was... the area outside the Space Center!"

This earned him an appropriate reaction from Klavier, Blackquill, and Apollo.

"You're-!"

"Bloody-!"

"INSAAAAAAAAAAAANE!"

The gallery went into uproar, Apollo shook himself out and raised an objection.

 **"** ** **Objection**! **Do you know how impossible that would be?! That corridor is level with the third floor! Even if the culprit tried to leap to the outside wall of the Space Center building... they would fall to their death!"

 **"** ** **Objection**! **Ordinarily, yes. But after the bombing incident, the culprit could make use of a certain item."

Blackquill was most intrigued and asked the veteran attorney what it was. "Interesting, Wright-dono. What exactly is this _item_ _?_ "

Wright nodded and presented an image of the Emergency Ladder. **"Take that!"**

Blackquill flinched in surprise, having forgotten about it. "An emergency ladder?!"

"There was an emergency ladder in the fourth-floor robotics lab. And it was used that day after the explosions to help evacuate people. Ms. Blackquill herself used that ladder to escape down to ground level. Recall that the launch pads were switched after the ladder was lowered. The corridor would have passed by the ladder while the pads were being switched. And that's when the culprit literally sprang into action! And leapt onto the ladder!"

Apollo's eye widened in surprised. WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! Wh-Who could have imagined...?!"

Yet again, the court went into uproar, forcing the Judge to rapidly bang his gavel. "Order! Order in the court!" He blinked. "Well! An alternative escape route seems to have emerged!"

"Which means someone other than Ms. Cykes could have been the culprit, right?!"

 **"** ** **Objection**!" **disagreed Klavier. "As much I would've preferred not to speak, but I must." The blond brought up some document as he spoke. "According to the information I have, the distance between the Museum Corridor and the main building during movement is... a full twenty feet."

Phoenix slumped down, not believing what he was hearing. "T-Twenty feet? You're pulling my leg, right?"

Klavier shook his head and continue. "Plus, the corridor is three floors from the ground, or roughly around fifty feet. What's more, the culprit would be leaping towards...an unstable ladder. We humans feel fear in situations like that, ja? It's a basic instinct. An average person would've hesitated, or even freeze in fear before jumping."

Wright clicked his tongue, seeing Klavier's point. _"Crud. That's a good point. Not even the criminals I've faced back then have the guts to do something like that. They'd have to be someone with no fear, like a stuntman, to do that... Wait a minute! I've got it! There IS someone who could do it!"_ Wright slammed his hands down and stared at Klavier. "I can prove that there's someone who could've used the alternate escape route!"

The rockstar prosecutor chuckled and titled his head. "Oh really?"

Phoenix nodded and pulled out the documents he just received from Blackquill. **"Take that!"**

Apollo, who's seeing the document just now, looked confused. "What's that, Mr. Wright?"

"This is a certain person's very interesting psych profile. "The subject... doesn't experience feelings like normal people do." In other words, this person doesn't feel happiness, sadness, or fear."

Apollo crossed his arms, looking quite shocked. "Doesn't... feel... fear?"

Klavier caught on to Phoenix's intention and slumped down onto the prosecutor's bench. "Herr Wright! Y-You mean-?!"

"Without the constraint of fear... he could easily do what an ordinary person wouldn't dare! Just as you or I could do a broad jump on the ground without the slightest fear... this "subject" could make a twenty-foot leap, fifty feet up in the air. He could choose this extreme way of escaping without hesitation!"

The red-garbed attorney pressed his finger to his forehead in thought. "So you're saying that to a person without fear... the alternative route would be quicker and eliminate the chance that they'd be spotted? That's definitely pretty extreme, Mr. Wright!"

His Honor seemed to be also in thought, his eyes closed. "But was there such a person at the scene?"

Phoenix nodded. "Yes, the phantom, that mysterious, shadowy figure who keeps popping up..."

The Judge reeled back in shock, opening his eyes. "Oh dear!"

In the sidelines, Blackquill was growling in anger. "The phantom... again...?!"

"I knew the phantom was there behind the scenes of the Space Center bombing. But I wasn't sure if he was connected to the murder of Clay Terran as well. However, now it's all clear! The phantom is the one who not only bombed the Space Center, but also killed Mr. Terran!"

Klavier and Apollo both reacted at the same time, shouting in sync.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

Once more, the gallery went into an uproar, the judge banging his gavel. "Order in the court! Order, I say! M-Mr. Wright, please continue!"

Phoenix obliged and resumed. "There were just too many similarities between this case and the one from seven years ago. "But why?" you may ask. It can only be because both incidents are the work of the same phantom!"

Apollo banged his fists onto the stand, looking angry. "So then, this "phantom"... is the one who killed Clay...?! But who IS he?!"

 _"This phantom has been haunting this case, pulling the strings in the background... Who could this unidentified, international spy be?"_

"Herr Wright! This escape route must've been apart of the phantom's plan all along. And tricking Herr Cosmos into switching the launch pads as well! The bombs were supposed to make the stairs and elevators unusable. That's why he gave out a warning in advance!"

Phoenix nodded in agreement. "Yes, I think you're right. But it doesn't explain this one last thing." His mind wandering to what Aura had told him. "The robotics lab wasn't the only room with an emergency ladder. But he couldn't have made that leap unless he was certain which one it would be."

Apollo pressed his finger against his forehead, thinking. "So, you mean... the phantom was someone who knew that particular ladder was going to be used?"

"That's right." replied Wright.

Even the judge was in deep thought. "Hmm... Who could it be?"

Wright strummed his chin, trying to think of an answer, until his mind wandered back to what Aura said again. "Wait a minute..."

 _ **"So I lowered my emergency ladder like the detective leading the evacuation told me to."**_

Phoenix flinched back in realization, finally figuring out the phantom's identity. "Y-You've gotta be kidding me!"

Klavier looked in concerned and banged down his fist on to the bench. "Herr Wright! Did you figure out? Do you know who the phantom is?!"

Phoenix stood straight, composing himself. "Yes...I do."

Apollo stood still on the stand, the anticipation killing him. "Wh-Who is it?! Who killed Clay?!"

Phoenix crossed his arms and began his explanation. "After the explosions, a member of the staff crossed paths with a certain detective. As for the detective who was leading the evacuation from the fourth floor... he had a very specific objective in mind. His objective was to secure his own escape route! This is a detective you all know. He's even the lead detective on the current case... He appears to be a very emotional man, but his psych profile says he is without emotion. **Take that!"**

Everyone gasped in shock as Fullbright's profile was displayed. Blackquill too, was shocked. "What?! Wright-dono, are you saying...?!"

"Y-You mean the phantom is...?!" stuttered Apollo.

His Honor was the one to finish it. "D-Detective Bobby Fulbright?!"

Phoenix nodded. "Exactly. We were all taken in by his fake persona. Detective Fulbright's real identity is the phantom!"

The entire room went ballistic, not believing that the justice detective was the cruel phantom. The demanded silence back as he his banged his gavel. "Order! Order in the court...! Mr. Wright! How could this be?"

Phoenix decided to indulge. "That's easy, Your Honor. Detective Fulbright was leading the fourth floor evacuation effort. Our first clue is that he made no attempt to have any other ladder put to use. The ladder in the robotics lab is the only one he ordered to be lowered. The second is that he directed everybody to the basement shelter via this ladder."

"Of course!" shouted Klavier. "It was all part of his plan to ensure his escape route!"

Wright continued. "After Detective Fulbright saw to it that the ladder was lowered from the robotics lab... he went to the lounge, where he killed Clay Terran, and escaped into the Space Museum. The Museum started moving, slowly, so he waited for the right time, got a running start... And just as the corridor was passing the ladder... he leaped onto it!"

Simon bowed his head in shock, not believing what he had just heard. "I... cannot believe it. Fool Bright. He did all that?"

Even Apollo was shook. "Was it really him...? I mean, all this time, I thought..."

Athena piped in, looking sad as well. "So his concern for Simon... was also just one big act?"

Apollo shook himself out of it and converted his shock into rage. "THAT monster killed Clay?! He-! He had me completely fooled! Come to think of it, he's the one who brought that bloodstained lighter to court, too! The scumbag even made me turn on Athena! Damn it! How the hell did I fall for all that?!"

Klavier nodded in agreement, shaking his fist in annoyance. "To think... he had managed to worm his way into the police force!"

Finally, everyone was agreeing with his assumption. Phoenix thrust out his signature pointer finger and shouted with complete confidence.

"Your Honor, the defense demands to question Detective Bobby Fullbright!"

His Honor nodded in agreement and banged his gavel. "Hmm... Yes, I agree that we need to hear from him right away. The court will take a short recess, and then Detective Fulbright will take the stand!"


	4. Day 1 - Trial, End 1 of 2

**December 20, 5:23 PM**  
 **District Court - Defendant Lobby No. 5**

Athena clasped her hands, beaming at her boss. "Thank you so much, Mr. Wright! If it wasn't for everything you did, I... I..." as she trailed off, she clenched her hands, fighting off the tears that threatened to stain her eyes.

Phoenix chuckled and crossed his arms. "Don't thank me yet. We still have an uphill battle to fight."

The ginger nodded and smacked her fist into her palm, composing herself. "You got it, Boss!"

Wright and Athena blinked, noticing Apollo was in the room, slumped down and looking quite regretful.

"A-Apollo...!" uttered Athena in surprise.

Phoenix cringed at the very muck awkward atmosphere surrounding his two employees. _"Ugh... Well, this is awkward..."_

Apollo pressed his forehead, trying to not look at the friend he accused. "Athena, can you do me a favor?"

"Huh? What is it?"

The horned-head attorney clenched his hands and looked at his ginger-haired co-worker, looking determined. "Could you... punch me, please?"

Athena reeled back in shock, not all expecting that. "Wh-What?! Why should I do that?!"

"Because I should've believed in you!" shouted Apollo. Regret, sadness and irritation seeping into face. "I let the seed of doubt inside me get the best of me. I'm really sorry that I didn't trust- OUCH!"

Apollo blinked, feeling a stinging sensation on his cheek. He saw Athena drew back her hand, glaring right at him, Widget blaring red. "Don't be such a dope! I was really touched by what you did!"

"...Huh?" intelligently asked Apollo. "Now what are YOU talking about?"

Athena hugged herself, remembering Apollo's words earlier. "You took the time and effort to genuinely think about who I am and what I'm made of... After all that, how could I punch a true friend like you, Apollo?"

Phoenix sweatdropped. _"You didn't have any trouble slapping him a second ago..."_

Apollo smiled brightly at Athena, feeling glad that there were no hard feelings between the two of them. ""Thanks, Athena. And thanks for waking me up to reality again.

 _"Guess I know now who to call if I ever get sleepy in court..."_ thought Wright.

"It looks like you have some promising young people working under you." spoke up from behind.

The three attorneys of the Wright Attorney Agency turned around and saw a certain magenta prosecutor, with Klavier trailing behind him.

"...Edgeworth. Yeah. I think they're pretty great, myself. _And they're not afraid to keep me in line..."_ thought Phoenix. He crossed his arms, looking at his long-time friend with a questioning gaze. "By the way, what are you doing here? Klavier told us you were cleaning up the Prosecutor's Office."

Edgeworth pushed back his glasses with a smug smirk. "The corruption inside the prosecution has been mostly cleared out, and I came here to see the progress of the trial. That, and to tell you some good news. Aura Blackquill has surrendered and the hostages have been set free."

There was no better to describe Phoenix's reaction but pure joy and relief. "Trucy and all the others...?! Oh, thank goodness!"

Edgeworth nodded, crossing his arms, going into his usual thinking pose. "Ms. Blackquill said she had something she really needed to do. So I granted her special permission to do what she must."

Phoenix wasn't the only one curious, but Athena, Apollo and Klavier were too as well.

The doors opened up, Aura walking in with Clonco in tow. Before anyone could even speak, the woman beat her to it. "I didn't come to apologize, if that's what any of you were thinking. My actions are what allowed the truth of what happened seven years ago to come to light. But I did come because I had something to say to all of you."

 _"She'd better not be here to complain, or something."_ Phoenix thought.

Klavier walked up to the robotics scientist and bowed. "Fraulein Blackquill, it was our fault that you coulnd't trust the court system. On behalf of the prosecution, I apologize."

Aura laughed, as she kept smacking the top of Clonco's head. "Ha ha ha! Yes, it's true the courts are filled with incompetent idiots. Still... I suppose I could let you handle the rest of this case for me."

Clonco beamed, looking quite curious. **"Oh, Miss Aura! Does this mean you're starting to trust the system again?!"**

Aura karate chopped him, a small smile on her face. "No, of course not! Be quiet, Hunk of Junk! It's just... I wouldn't mind if you were the ones who took Metis's killer down."

Apollo clenched his hands, staring at the woman in determination. "Leave it to us! We'll get him!"

 _"So I guess that means she's starting to trust US at least..."_

The doors opened yet again, Simon walking into the room. The Twisted Samurai looked at his big sister and spoke her name. "...Aura."

The scientist greeted back. "Simon. I'm so glad both you and the princess were cleared of all suspicion. And it's all thanks to me and my robots. You'd better be grateful."

Simon cocked his head, a smirk on his face. "Hmph. I never imagined you would go that far... though you always were extreme. But I don't recall ever requesting your help."

"As closed as ever, I see." reminiscence Aura. "Well, now that you've been released, I guess it's my turn to go live in the slammer. I just hope you're not the prosecutor for my trial. You'd probably give me the death penalty."

The Twisted Samurai's smirk was still present, although without its usual presence of threat. "...Hmph. You know me all too well."

Phoenix couldn't help but sweatdrop at the way on how the Blackquills showcase their affection to each other. _"I guess love can take on a variety of expressions, including stunted in their case..."_

Simon looked down, before staring into his sister's eyes. "...But I truly was about to be executed tomorrow. Though, because of you, it looks like I won't be crossing the Styx just yet. You have my heartfelt thanks, Aura. I'm sorry I cause you so much anguish."

Aura didn't say anything. For once in her life, she showed vulnerability, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Simon... I'm so glad, Simon. So very glad to hear you say that..."

The prosecutor Blackquill blinked in slight surprise and worry. "Aura..."

Aura shook her head and sighed. "Alright. That's enough of that. But first..."

The robotics scientist walked up to Klavier, intent on doing one thing. The rock star prosecutor was not prepared as Aura grabbed him by the side of his head and slammed her lips onto his. Everyone present was just as shocked as Klavier, as Aura basically sucked the blond's lips.

A minute later, she broke the lip-locking and looked at Klavier with a sly smirk. "That... felt nice. Thanks for your advice, Klavier." She turned to the bailiff and cocked her head. "Bailiff, take me to the Detention Center."

The guard obliged and escorted her back to the precinct. Klavier had his jaw dropped, still not getting over being kissed all of a sudden. Feeling the atmosphere get a bit awkward, Athena cleared her throat and moved on to a new subject.

"I still can't wrap my mind around Detective Fulbright being the phantom..."

Apollo looked furious at the mention of the so-called "justice detective". "I...! I can't believe he killed Clay!"

Blackquill nodded in agreement. "Right. And murdered my mentor, which brought great distress upon little Athena." The former convict looked at his superior. "Edgeworth-dono."

"You need not say it, Prosecutor Blackquill. I will allow you to stand on the prosecutor's bench and take down the pha-"

"You misunderstand, sir. That was not my intended request. I've done my part, and now I will take a page from Aura." He cocked his head, a smirk on his face. "I would not mind if you all were to strike him down."

Everyone, including Edgeworth, was surprised, to say the least. The Chief Prosecutor tapped his arm, a little smirk on his face. "If that's the case, very well then. It's been quite a while since I've stood in court. Prosecutor Gavin, would you allow me to stand by your side."

Klavier, having finally recovered, smiled and nodded. "Of course, Herr Katz. I would not mind at all."

Apollo smiled, and turned to leave. "Prosecutor Gavin... Prosecutor Edgeworth... Mr. Wright... Please avenge Clay's death for me."

Phoenix quirked an eyebrow, almost amused. "What are you talking about, Apollo? You're coming to the defense's bench with me."

Apollo reeled back in shock, not at all expecting that. "I am?"

The spiky-haired attorney smirked. "Well, I can't expect Athena to assist me, now can I? She's the defendant. That leaves you, Apollo."

Still, Apollo was quite surprised. "But... Are you sure you want me...? I... I took a leave of absence and everything..."

"Well, our office is pretty short-handed, and you're all I've got."

The horned-head attorney composed himself and smiled. "Th-Thank you, Mr. Wright!" He turned to his ginger-haired co-worked, directing to her his smile. "Athena, I can say it with all my heart now. I believe in your complete innocence. And now we're going to prove it to the world!"

Athena smiled back as well, flashing her signature peace sign. "...Thank you, Apollo! I know you can do it."

Taking this as a signal, Apollo threw off the jacket that hung on his shoulders, symbolizing his choice to finally let go. He took hold of his bandages, unwrapping them and letting them fall to the ground.

Phoenix smiled. "Now THIS is the Apollo I know!"

Athena nodded, clasping her hands as Widget blared green. "Welcome back, Apollo!"

Edgeworth chuckled, liking the display in front of him. "It's almost time for the trial to restart, though it looks like you have things well in hand."

Phoenix nodded in agreement. "Yup."

Blackquill walked up to his superior. "Edgeworth-dono, I have another favor to ask."

"Then speak it, Prosecutor Blackquill."

"Very well. There are still some things that are to be checked. The first people on the scene seven years ago, the facial data registered by the robot... and Detective Fulbright's background."

Edgeworth uncrossed his arms, looking at the man. "I see. Very well, I permit you to do so. From this point on, you are a free man. Although the formal paperwork has yet to be filed, but you are hereby conditionally released."

The Twisted Samurai grunted and nodded, raising his shackled hands. "I'm much obliged... The day to part with these has come at last. Edgeworth-dono... could you?"

The Chief Prosecutor nodded and took out the keys from his pocket, inserting them into the chains on Blackquill's wrists, and unlocked it, letting them fall onto the ground with a large clank. Blackquill smiled, curling his hands. "How long have I waited. Maybe it's the sense of freedom, but even the air seems fresher, the light, brighter..."

He looked up and nodded. "I will now take my leave and go back to the Prosecutor's Office. Wright-dono! I expect to be repaid with the phantom's head." And with that, he strolled out of the defendant lobby.

Wright nodded, flashing Blackquill a smile before he left. "You've got it!" He looked at his two employees, asking them if they were ready. Apollo beamed with determination, clenching his hands.

"You bet I am!"

Athena nodded and smacked her fist into her palm. "Let's do this!"

 _"This is it, the final battle! The murder of Apollo's friend, the courtroom bombing incident... and the case that ushered in the dark age of the law seven years ago... Destiny has called us to bring the one responsible for it all to justice today!"_

* * *

 **December 20, 5:27 PM**

 **District Court - Courtroom No. 4**

His Honor banged his gavel, resuming the trial. "Let us now reconvene."

Phoenix stood ready, and spoke. "The defense is ready, Your Honor"

Edgeworth tapped his head, looking quite ready as well. "The prosecution is ready as well."

Apollo crossed his arms, looking quite excited. "You know, this is the first time we've been at the defense bench together since I debuted."

Phoenix strummed his chin. "Now that you mention it... _Although, back then, I thought you were more loud than you were reliable..._ You've really come a long way since then, Apollo. You've grown a lot."

Apollo softly placed his hand over the bench, shrugging. "Well, there have been some hiccups, but I guess I've done pretty well."

 _"He's still got that ego of his, though."_

The judge hummed, looking at the prosecution. "I must say, this is certainly unexpected. For there to be two people on the prosecution's bench."

Klavier banged his fist against the wall, smirking. "If the defense can have a co-counsel, then so can the prosecution, ja?"

"I suppose so. Very well. Bailiff, please bring in the witness immediately!"

With that, Fullbright was summoned to the stand. He gave off a two-finger salute and a bright smile. "Ha ha ha ha! Bobby Fulbright here! I heard I was needed on the stand so I here I am!"

"Detective Fulbright... Do you know why you have been called to give testimony?"

Fulbright pushed back his sunglasses. "Yup! 'Cause there is only one reason why I'd be called! And that is," He pulled out his badge and flashed it. "because it's time for justice! In justice we trust!"

 **"Objection!"** Wright slammed down his fists onto the bench, glaring at the detective. "You can't fool us with that act anymore! Your "justice" is nothing but lies!"

Of course, the justice detective was offended by this. "What?! Are you questioning the integrity of my sense of justice?!" he looked down, twiddling his fingers. " ...I mean, sure, sometimes I make mistakes, but hey..."

Apollo slumped a bit, sweat dripping down. "...He's acting exactly the same as always."

Phoenix was in the same state, who nodded. "Tell me about it. He must be feeling awfully confident..."

Edgeworth brought down his hand, staring at Fullbright. "Detective, if you want us to believe that you are indeed, then move on to your testimony."

"All right. Fine! You want me to prove my righteousness? I can certainly do that!"

* * *

 **Witness Testimony**

 **\- The Embodiment of Justice -**

 **Ha ha ha ha! I am the very embodiment of justice itself!**  
 **I won't have you make me into a villain with your far-fetched arguments!**  
 **And this bit about the escape route is only a theory - you don't have any proof!**  
 **What we DO have is proof that Athena Cykes is the culprit: this lighter with her prints on it!**

* * *

His Honor considered the man's words before speaking. "Hmm... So you're saying the suspicions against you are completely false? And that the defendant is the real culprit?"

Fulbright raised his hand, vein pulsing. "Th-That's right. Mr. Lawyer's escape route is totally circumstantial! He doesn't have any proof that I made a big leap onto a ladder."

Klavier nodded, fiddling with a strand of his hair. "We don't have proof. You're right correct about that. However, you don't have any proof for your claim, either, ja?"

Fulbright reacted with his over-the-top reaction, clutching the side of his head. "Ngaaagh! I-I guess you're right. But you can't define justice with evidence. Who can define it, anyway? Justice... just is!"

 **"Objection!** **"** Apollo's eye twitched and pointed at the detective. "D-Don't make me break out a dictionary on you!"

"Ngaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! Please, don't throw a book at me!"

"Ugh... Tell me the phantom didn't just make me set up a stupid pun for him." asked Apollo.

Phoenix felt a bit annoyed as well, but shrugged it off. "...Let's just try not to lose focus, all right?"

Fulbright pushed back his glasses, quite offended. "But my justice is crystal clear! What's not clear are your eyes! Wake up and smell the justice!"

 **"Objection!"** Edgeworth brought down his hand yet again, before wagging his finger at the Fullbright. "Detective, if you are in fact innocent, then I highly suggest you look forward for you next salary assessment if you don't answer the court's questions.

The Justice Detective reeled back in shock. "P-Please don't! I haven't even saved enough money to maintain my Justice mobile!"

The Chief Prosecutor could feel his eye twitch a bit, not wanting to even know the phantom's excuse. The judge spoke, since no one was saying anything. "The suspicions against Detective Fulbright are, at this point, only suspicions. As is my duty, I will judge the claims against the detective as impartially as I can. Does anyone have any objections?"

Phoenix nodded. "That's fine, Your Honor"

Fulbright laughed boisterously and saluted the defense. "Ha ha ha ha! Now, ask away and don't hold back!"

Judge hummed. "Well, there don't appear to be any objections. Very well, Mr. Wright. Please begin your cross-examination."

* * *

 **Cross Examination**

 **\- The Embodiment of Justice -**

 **Ha ha ha ha! I am the very embodiment of justice itself!**  
 **I won't have you make me into a villain with your far-fetched arguments!**

 **"Hold it!** My arguments are hardly "far-fetched"! There's careful reasoning behind my theory!"

Fulbright shrugged. "Yes, well, apparently there's "reasoning" behind even a tofu burger. But what we have against Ms. Cykes, though, is not just "reasoning," but solid evidence. And it's called the lighter, with Ms. Cykes's fingerprints on it in the victim's blood!{

Phoenix clicked his tongue. "Yes, that's true... _But wait... Detective Fulbright was the one who brought that evidence to the trial..."_

Edgeworth took notice of the look on Phoenix's face and pointed it out. "Mr. Wright, if you have any questions about the lighter, then I suggest asking the detective."

The spiky-haired defense attorney nodded and went ahead. "How many prints were exactly found on the lighter?"

"There were three: the thumb, the index finger, and the middle finger. All from a right hand!"

Phoenix nodded and faced His Honor. But before he could even utter a word, Fullbright had cut in. "Already added in my testimony! Ha ha ha! Be it investigating or testifying, speed is the key!"

 **Three prints were on the lighter: the thumb, index, and middle fingers of a right hand!**

Wright listened to the statement, and found something off about it. He pulled up his Court Record and browsed through it, until he stopped it right on Aura's statement. Now, he was very much sure. He thrust out his arm and objected to the statement.

 **"Objection!** You say the prints were from a right hand, is that correct?!"

Fulbright nodded, very much certain. "That's right! Very clear prints!"

Phoenix smirked, very much confident. "But that just doesn't add up. According to Ms. Blackquill, who saw the culprit herself... this person held the lighter in their left hand." He slammed down his hand, glaring at the _detective._ "So! Mind telling us why the prints are from a right hand instead of a left?!"

The Justice Detective flinched, clutching both sides of his head. The Judge looked surprised.

"Hmm! You're right! It doesn't make sense, does it?"

Phoenix slammed his hands down once more, moving on to defame the evidence. "Your Honor, this lighter can hardly be called incriminating evidence! The witness's CLAIMS don't even hold water!"

His Honor glared at Fullbright and spoke. "Detective Fulbright! I hope you have a good explanation for this!"

Fulbright twiddled his fingers, looking down in thought. "Hmm... I just can't understand it. They're definitely right-hand prints. But then, why are they inconsistent with Ms. Blackquill's statement...? Hmm..." He suddenly brightened up. "I've got it!

"Wh-What have you got, Detective?"

Fulbright elaborated on what he meant. "The mirror! The witness must have seen a reflection of the culprit in the mirror! Ms. Blackquill was looking in through the window of Boarding Lounge 1, wasn't she?!"

Apollo piped in. "If you mean the little window in the back and to the right of the room, yeah. And it just so happened that there's a large mirror opp..." He trailed off and flinched in shock, realizing what Fullbright had meant. "Y-You don't mean-?!"

The detective laughed and saluted him. "It seems Mr. Justice here seems to have figured it out. Yes, the culprit Ms. Blackquill saw must've been a reflection of that person in the mirror! Meaning, right and left would appear inverse!"

Phoenix was tempted to object to that, but stopped himself. However, Apollo did so.

 **"Objection!** That argument is nothing more but conjecture! You don't have any sort of proof that what Ms. Blackquill saw a reflec-"

 **"Objection!"** interjected Edgeworth. The Chief Prosecutor brought down his hand and looked at the red attorney. "He indeed has, Mr. Justice. Ms. Blackquill took mention of seeing the Earth emblem, correct?"

Fullbright beamed and saluted the man. "Looks like the boss gets it! The emblem is only on one side of the lighter! And if the culprit held it in their left hand, they would've covered it up!"

Phoenix kept up his poker face, but couldn't help but worry, wondering what Fullbright had in store. The detective then continued.

"What's more, this is the kind of lighter you flick open with your thumb before lighting. So if the culprit had held it in their left hand with the emblem out and visible...they wouldn't have been able to open it, let alone light it. But if they had held it in their right hand, they could easily open it and light it. This all means that the culprit was definitely holding the lighter in their right hand!"

Phoenix mentally growled while Apollo flinched in shock. Fullbright laughed and gave them a mocking salute.

"See now the logic of my justice? The emblem is only on one side of the lighter!"

 **"Hold it!"**

Everyone turned to the defense, seeing Apollo was the one who had shouted it. The red attorney stood straight and crossed his arms in confidence. "Detective Fulbright, I believe you said that the emblem is only on one side of the lighter. Are you sure about that?"

Fulbright pushed back his glasses in clear confusion. "Hmm? Of course I'm sure! Why don't you take a look for yourself and see? Do YOU see an Earth emblem on both sides of the lighter?"

Once he finished hearing what he needed, Apollo's smirked. "I knew it. You're lying, Detective."

"P-Pardon me?" asked Fullbright in bewilderment."

Phoenix turned to his employee, a smile on his face. "You mean...?"

Apollo nodded. "Yes, my bracelet reacted to his statement about the emblem. He's definitely hiding something big. And I think if we use my talent, we might be able to figure it out."

Edgeworth slammed down his hand, looking at them with a questioning gaze. "You have a supernatural power like your mentor, Mr. Justice?"

Apollo cheekily smiled as he brought down his fists. "It doesn't matter if its normal or supernatural! As long it helps us uncover the truth through proper means, then I'll use what I can."

The Chief Prosecutor shook his head and shrugged. "Very well then."

Klavier banged his fist behind him, a smile on his face. "It's been a while since I've seen this in action." He thrust out his arm, excitedly. "Achtung! Let's see it, Herr Forehead!"

"Right! Detective Fulbright, could you repeat that last statement one more time?"

Fulbright hummed to himself, wondering what they were up to. "Hmm... All right. Fine. I'll say it as many times as you like! Listen carefully! The Earth emblem is only on the side that you can see when held in the right hand!"

Apollo's eyes narrowed, his gaze becoming sharpen than normal as he scanned for Fullbright's tell as he repeated his testimony. That's when he finally noticed his thumb brushing against his gun holster, whenever he took mention of the earth emblem.

 **"Gotcha!"**

Just the volume of that one word was enough to make Fullbright jump in surprise. Apollo smirked victoriously and crossed his arms. "Detective Fulbright, you might not be aware of it yourself, but whenever you say the phrase "The Earth emblem," your left thumb moves. In fact, it appears as though you're running it along the edge of your holster."

Fulbright seemed to get nervous, denying what Apollo was saying. "M-Mr. Lawyer, I don't have the foggiest notion what you're talking about."

Apollo shook his head and pressed on. "Be that as it may, I know it has something to do with the lighter. Let me examine it."

"But why? You're not making any sense! You can't just-"

 **"Objection!"** Klavier banged his fist onto the desk, smirking. "You have nothing to hide, right Herr Detective? Then you shouldn't mind them having a look-see, ja?"

Edgeworth nodded in agreement and snapped his finger right at the detective. "Prosecutor Gavin is correct. Allow the defense to examine the lighter, or I will dock your pay."

Fullbright clutched the sides of his head, panicking. "O-Okay! Okay! H-Here!" He handed over the lighter to the two, allowing them to take a look over it."

Apollo cheered. "Alright! Maybe we'll learn something new."

Phoenix took a look at the lighter, having already gloved his hands. "I hope so. Now, let's check every suspicious looking nook and cranny."

Immediately, they inspected the emblem first. "So, this is the Earth emblem Detective Fulbright was talking about." commented Wright,

"See anything noteworthy?" asked Apollo.

Phoenix noticed something strange about the emblem. Almost as if it can be pushed. "...Huh? That's odd. This emblem looks like a button, or something."

Letting curiosity take control, Phoenix pushed the emblem down. What happened next was quite possibly one of the oddest things Phoenix has saw in his entire law career.

"Is this... what I think it is?"

Edgeworth brought down his hand, looking at the item with utmost seriousness. "There's no question, it seems. What you have there is a gun."

"A WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" exclaimed the judge in shock.

Phoenix strummed his chin, remembering a certain trial. "So that's it. Your Honor, please recall this morning's trial, when Director Cosmos was on the stand. The bullet that hit the oxygen tank was extremely small, maybe a .10 caliber. This little compact gun probably takes bullets of that caliber."

Apollo smirked smugly." Looks like we found the gun that was fired at the scene."

His Honor could not believe it. He could believe a parrot, a radio, and earlier, a robot as a witness. An orca as a defendant. But this...is where he drew the line. "I'm flabbergasted! The lighter... was a gun?!"

Phoenix looked back at his employee/mentee. "So when Detective Fulbright would touch his holster..."

Apollo nodded. "That's right. Whenever he mentioned the Earth emblem...he must have subconsciously thought about the secret behind the lighter. In other words, he knew it was a gun from the very beginning."

Surprisingly, the detective was silent. With this, the horned-head attorney continued. "A lighter that transforms into a gun seems like a spy gadget to me. It's not the kind of thing any ordinary person can get their hands on. In fact, I'd say it's strictly in the domain of elite spies!" He ended by punctuating it with a finger point. "Detective Fulbright, you WILL explain yourself!"

Fullbright pushed back his shades before erupting into a fit of laughter. "Ha ha ha ha ha! There's nothing for me to explain! I didn't know the lighter could transform! I mean, it was found in the Space Museum, and then I brought it straight in!" He slumped forward, twiddling his fingers. "I didn't even have time to check it out."

Apollo disagreed. **"Objection!** Whenever you mentioned the Earth emblem, you touched your holster! You subconsciously did that because you knew it was a gun!

Fulbright also disagreed. "Accuse me all you want, but where is your proof?! Do you have any evidence that I knew the lighter was a gun?"

Apollo tsked. Getting no response, Fullbright continued. "And whose prints are on it? Ms. Cykes's prints! It proves that she's the culprit who fired the gun at the scene!"

 **"Objection!"**

All eyes turned to the defense bench. Apollo's eyes widened, as it was right who had shouted. The blue attorney brought down his hands and looked at Fullbright with a questioning gaze.

"Tell us, detective. The results on the fingerprint analysis...what makes you so sure that it was indeed Ms. Cykes'?"

Fullbright flinched a bit, looking at Wright with shock. "M-Mr. Lawyer! What do you mean?"

"What I'm asking you is simple." He brought down his hands again, his gaze becoming a glare. "Was the data you used official?!"

His Honor looked at the defense attorney, asking him a question. "Mr. Wright! Are you suggesting that the light might have been fabricated?!"

Phoenix nodded, no traces of bluffing on his face. "Yes, Your Honor. After all, as he was the one to submit the data to us. And with how much scrutiny and suspicion he's under right now, can we really believe it? That's why, the defense requests the lighter be re-examined!"

This pissed off Fullbright, glaring right at Wright. "What?! You dare insult the epitome of justice and integrity?! There's no need for such antics!"

 **"Objection!"** voiced out both Klavier and Edgeworth. Both looked at each other, before Klavier gave the floor to his superior. "Your Honor, the prosecution agrees with the defense. Allow the test to be re-run posthaste!"

"Very well, then... Bailiff!"

* * *

The bailiff came back, bringing the report with him. The judge accepted and read through it.

"What are the results, Your Honor?" asked Apollo.

"Hmm... Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm... It's... It's just as the defense claims... This proves that the prints on the lighter do not belong to the defendant!"

Fulbright couldn't believe it and let out another of his overreaction. "NGAAAAAAAAAH!"

Phoenix smirked, crossing his arms. "As I suspected."

"Indeed. The fingerprints actually belong to the victim, Mr. Clay Terran."

 **Lighter updated in the Court Record.**

Apollo looked shock. "They were Clay's fingerprints on the lighter...?"

Klavier remembered a little tidbit when he had skimmed through the trial report for Solomon Starbuck. "Come to think of it...Herr Detective, wasn't it you who also collected Herr Terran's prints? When you took his fingerprints... you could have easily planted his prints on the lighter with his blood and wiped the blood off of his hand, ja?"

Fulbright was sweating, looking like a helpless mouse.

Phoenix continued the attack. "By your own admission, you were also the one who compiled the phony print data. All to put the blame on Ms. Cykes!"

Fulbright started to sweat heavily, almost as if he had just run a marathon and is at gun point. "NGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

Apollo assisted in. "This ploy must've been to distract us from the phantom who was behind everything. You were out to create the impression that the phantom wasn't the true culprit."

His Honor managed to catch on so far, but couldn't help but ask a particular question. "S-So does this mean... Detective Fulbright really IS the phantom?"

Phoenix nodded, confirming the judge's question. "That's right. Remember the killer's escape route. No ordinary person would have been fearless enough to attempt it. Nobody but the phantom - the man with no emotions - could've done it."

By now, Fullbright looked scared, like a cornered child. Phoenix brought down his hands and glared at him. "Detective Fulbright, you were the only one who could've used that escape route!"

Edgeworth crossed his arms, staring intently at the detective. "Answer us, Fullbright! Are you the phantom?" When he didn't answer, it made Edgeworth ticked. "Answer us or I will personally whip you to hell itself if I must!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! All right! All right! I'll talk! I-I confess." Everyone awaited with baited breaths as Fullbright spoke. "...I... I'm not the phantom."

 **"Objection!"** Klavier banged his fist behind him, having lost his playfulness. "Achtung! Be a man and face the consequences!"

Fullbright raised his hand in faux surrender, explaining himself. "B-But I'm not a spy! I'm an undercover investigator. I've actually been after the phantom myself."

The judge was a bit confused at the complex term Fullbright had just used. "An under-the-cover investigator...? That sounds less than wholesome to me..."

Edgeworth tapped his arm, explaining the definition. "...A person who hides his identity and secretly investigates in order to uncover information. And that's what you really are, detective?"

The Justice Detective nodded. "That's right, I was working to track down the phantom... But, sadly... even though I was supposed to catch the spy, the spy ended up catching me. He took my family hostage and forced me to cooperate with him."

Phoenix looked affected, but he quickly shook it off and slammed down his hands. "You're telling us this NOW?! But if what you say is true, then... who was the mystery person Ms. Blackquill and Mr. Starbuck saw?"

"It was the phantom, I tell you! All I did was help him by having that emergency ladder lowered for him!"

 **"Objection!"** exclaimed Apollo. "Bullshit! Then how would you explain the fabricated lighter?!"

Despite everything, His Honor banged his gavel and glared at the horn-headed attorney.

"Mr. Justice! Mind your tone in the court of law or I will penalize you."

Ignoring the judge, Fullbright replied to the question. "That was also one of the phantom's demands. Being the detective in charge of the case, it was easy for me to fabricate evidence. Pinning the crime on Athena Cykes was just another one of the phantom's orders!"

Apollo brought down his hands, brimming with anger. "And you expect me to buy that?!"

Edgeworth stared at the detective, his hand on the bench. "Tell us, Fullbright, what exactly was the phantom's objective?"

"I was told it was to sabotage the rocket launch. Someone who didn't want the launch to happen must've given him the order." told Fullbright. He slumped forward and looked at the Chief Prosecutor. "Also, can you tell Prosecutor Blackquill that I'm sorry? The phantom also ordered me to get close to him so I can steal the psych profile."

Fullbright fell to his knees, using the witness stand as support. "I... I haven't been a champion of justice...I've just been a pawn of evil...a pawn of the phantom who stole the moon rock and killed Dr. Cykes seven years ago..."

Klavier rolled his eyes and pocketed his hands. "Enough with the theatrics, Herr Detective. Just tell us the phantom's identity."

"I don't know. He was very careful to hide it. He has top secret information for all kinds of corporations and countries... ...so there's a number of organizations that want him dead. If people believed I was the phantom... ...I could be killed on the spot! Why, I bet even now, there are assassins lurking nearby! This case is about the phantom after all."

Klavier looked at the improvised sunroof and conceded with the detective. "...With the ceiling blown off, I suppose you are vulnerable to a sniper's shot in this courtroom, ja?"

Apollo gritted his teeth, not wanting to accept Fullbright's logic. "On the surface, everything does seem to make sense. This could be bad, Mr. Wright, if we can't find a flaw in his logic, he'll get off scot-free!"

Phoenix said nothing, instead preferring to be silent. Fullbright stood up and went into his usual pose. "There. I finally told the truth. Now I hope you see how foolish it was to think I was the phantom!"

Much to everyone's shock, the expression on Fullbright's face changed into a completely blank one. "You're an intelligent man, Chief Prosecutor. You believe me, right?"

Edgeworth still had arms crossed, his eyes closed. After saying nothing for a moment, he finally spoke, with words that shocked the defense. "I believe you. I don't think you're the phantom."

Apollo brought down his hands, looking shocked. "What?! How can you say that, Mr. Edgeworth?! It's obvious he's the phantom!"

 **"Objection!** As much as I loathe it, evidence is everything, Mr. Justice. You must concede that there is no evidence that proves Fullbright is the phantom. The only thing that has made him suspicious... was the fabricated lighter."

Edgeworth uncrossed his arms and opened his eyes. "In all honesty, Detective Fullbright reminds me of Detective Gumshoe. They may seem incompetent, but their actions have always led to the truth. For that, I will believe him."

Fullbright looked shock, almost tearful. "C-Chief Prosecutor!"

Klavier played with a strand of his hair, looking down. "I, too, believe in Herr Justice Detective. He only did what he did because he was forced by the wicked phantom. I am willing to put aside what he did and give him a second chance."

At this, Fullbright started to weep. "P-Prosecutor Gavin! You believe meeeeee!"

Phoenix sighed, attracting everyone's attention.

 **"I... I believe in Fullbright's innocence as well."**

"WHAT?!" was most of the court's reaction, Apollo most of all.

"B-But Mr. Wright! You were the one who proved the possibility that Detective Fullbright can be the phantom!"

He nodded, albeit solemnly. "I know. And I'm willing to admit that I was wrong."

By now, Fullbright was crying a river, taking a handkerchief to wipe away his tears, thankful that even Phoenix believed in him.

Edgeworth brought down his hand, a slight glare on his face. "However, even if it was against your will, you still acted as the phantom's accomplice. You will have to pay the price for that."

Fullbright fervently nodded. "Y-Yes! I will accept my punishment! Thank you! Oh, thank yooooou!"

His Honor lowered his head, a tear going down his eye. "S-Such a bond of trust is a rare and beautiful thing...! In any case, it looks like everything has been resolved. I can now hand down a "not guilty" verdict with confidence."

Fulbright nodded in agreement, having ceased his weeping. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Very good! I'm very glad to hear it! It's all over. Everything's been cleared up, and Ms. Cykes will go free as well!"

The detective stepped down from the stand, allowing Athena to take it, who looked very much sad. Apollo slumped down, gritting his teeth. "N-No. We can't let this trial end here! The phantom - the man who killed my best friend and Athena's mother - will get away!"

"Now, if you'll excuse me, my next investigation awaits! And with that... I'm off!"

As he was about to exit the courtroom, he was interrupted.

 **"Hold it!"**

All eyes turned to Athena, looking determined. She flashed her peace sign, before cutting herself off. "The defense- No, wait... Not "the defense". The defendant feels it's not time for a verdict yet, and would like to see this trial continue."

"Wh-What?! But I was just about to declare you innocent of all charges!"

Athena hummed, feeling a bit uncomfortable "Hmm... It just doesn't feel right to be standing here. Hey, Apollo! Think you could scooch over?"

Apollo was surprised as his co-worked quickly jumped on to the side of defense bench. "A-Athena, what are you doing?!"

The ginger focused more on the detective, who had walked back up to the witness stand.

"I have some questions for you, Detective Fulbright. Are you relieved that you are no longer under suspicion of being the phantom? Are you grateful to Mr. Edgeworth and Prosecutor Gavin for what they've done for you?"

Fulbright nodded. "O-Of course I am! And I'm truly grateful from the bottom of my heart!"

Apollo raised an eyebrow, curious as to what she was doing. "Athena, where are you going with these questions?"

Athena didn't look at him, but replied back. "I have yet to hear a single emotion behind any of Detective Fulbright's words, Apollo. The suspicion against him has been cleared up, but he's not feeling happy at all."

The red attorney looked shocked. And also relieved. "What? Does that mean...?!"

Athena nodded, crossing her arms in confidence. "We may not have any evidence, but the heart doesn't lie!"

"That's it! With your special ability, we just might be able to stop him!" exclaimed Apollo.

The yellow attorney slammed her hand down, looking at the judge. "Your Honor! The detective has been deeply traumatized by our accusations!"

His Honor looked at the detective, who was displaying anger. "Hmm... Yes, well... Even before all this, I thought he was a rather odd fellow..."

Athena nodded. "If he doesn't get counseling right away, who knows what might happen to him?!"

Fulbright stopped his anger and laughed. "Hee hee hee hee! Hoo hoo hoo! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Prosecutor Gavin! Chief Prosecutor! Can you two believe the nonsense the defense is spouting?!"

Klavier shrugged, a smile on his face. "You better have that counseling, detective."

"Not you, too?!"

Edgeworth chuckled and shrugged as well. "I was planning on having you go through therapy after this, but it seems the opportunity presented itself. You have been acting off since a week ago. And with what you've gone through, I fear you've finally lost it."

"B-B-But I thought you two believed in me!"

 **"Objection!"** came from the two prosecutors. Edgeworth silently chuckled, tapping his the side of his head smugly. "Learn a bit of sarcasm, Detective."

Apollo blinked and to his co-worker and boss. "I'm a bit lost. Anyone mind filling me in here?"

Phoenix chuckled and nodded. "Guess we left you in the dust, huh Apollo? We basically pretended to believe in Detective Fullbright to give Athena the chance to listen to his heart, so she could check if he had any emotion; like joy and relief."

The red attorney flinched in shock and looked at the four in shock. "Whaaaaaaaat?! You four were working together?! D-Do you all have some sort of mental link I'm missing out, or something?"

Gavin slammed his hand behind, smiling. "Achtung, Fraulein Cykes! Show us what's inside the detective's heart!"

Athena nodded at the blond and punched her palm in confidence. "You got it! Time to check the instant replay! Widget, mon ami! Let's do this!" Athena took hold of Widget and activated him. With a few hand motions, Widget's screen booted up, the Mood Matrix now in display.

* * *

 **Mood Matrix**

 **-Fullbright's Utmost Gratitude-**

 **Thank you so much for believing in me!  
**

 **I am an undercover investigator, but the phantom was coercing me!  
**

 **He stole the moon rock and killed Dr. Cykes seven years ago!  
**

 **I'm a bad, bad person for cooperating with such a man**

 **But he took my family hostage! What else could I do?!  
**

* * *

Athena assessed the information. Apollo's jaw dropped, surprised that Fullbright had no any emotions, "Even with all his over-the-top expressions and gestures, he's registering no emotion at all?!

Athena nodded as she scanned through the testimony. "It's just like I thought, and right in line with the phantom's psych profile."

Fulbright remained silent, still having his blank expression. The ginger-haired attorney crossed her arms in confidence, smirking.

"Detective Fulbright! This lack of emotion proves you're the phantom! Hey!" The Mood Matrix switched up to the Noise Level, randomly switching and rising. "What's going on?!"

The Justice Detective was rotating the face of his watch, his sunglasses displaying some sort of screen. Phoenix was the first to react.

 **"Hold it!** What do you think you're doing, Detective?"

Fulbright didn't react and just continued on. "Me? I'm not doing anything."

Athena tried to take back control, but couldn't. "He's trying to hack into the Mood Matrix program! I can't do anything with it like this!"

From the blown off ceiling, Taka swooped in and attacked Fullbright, forcing him to stop. Athena clasped, smiling brightly.

"Taka!" Athena clasped her hands, smiling brightly. The hawk flew right onto the ginger's shoulder, who quickly nuzzled her head. "Looks like Taka doesn't tolerate any of your cheating, detective."

The detective shook his head and started laughing. "Ha ha ha! Sorry about that! As an undercover agent, I tend to use my secret arsenal without even thinking!"

 _"More like, as a spy"_ thought almost everyone.

Athena smirked and took full control of Widget. "Now that you can't hack me anymore... I dare you to try to hide your lack of emotions from us!"

Fulbright's blank expression quickly became happy. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Lack of emotion? What are you talking about? Of course I have feelings!" He brought his napkins, crying. "As a matter of fact, you've wounded me very deeply with that accusation!

The yellow attorney was bewildered, suddenly getting a reaction from the supposed spy. "What's going on?! All of a sudden, I'm getting an overwhelmingly happy reading!"

Apollo looked at his friend with an exasperated expression. "Huh? But he's literally crying us a river over there..."

Fulbright realized thi "Oops. My mistake. How about this?" He quickly rectified his mistake, showing off his angry pose. "Graaaagh!

"Yikes!" hissed Athena. "Now he's angry all of a sudden?!"

Apollo pressed his finger on his forehead, looking very thoughtful. "What's he trying to pull?"

Using his famed Logic, Edgeworth explained. "It would seem that our friend here isn't completely without emotion. Based on Dr. Cykes's profiled on the phantom, the subject has a "unique psychological makeup with **almost** no emotional fluctuation.""

Phoenix strummed his chin, realizing what his friend meant. "Ah! It's not that he doesn't have any emotion, he still has SOME, right?"

Edgeworth nodded and crossed his arm with a thoughtful look. "Precisely. Which leads me to wonder why you can't sense any emotion from him at all. It's most likely because he is **controlling** his emotions."

Fullbright grinned and saluted the man. "You really are an intelligent man, Chief Prosecutor. You are correct! It's the result of my daily training! A very important skill for us undercover investigators, you know!"

 _"More like, 'for us SPIES'... Seriously."_ thought Phoenix. _"But I wonder why he suddenly showed several strong emotions...? Is it possible...?"_ Phoenix brought down his hands, bringing everyone's attention to him. "You're trying to hide something, aren't you Detective?"

The Justice Detective laughed. "Ha ha ha! A feeling I'm trying to hide? That's a good one! You're the ones who have been saying I'm the phantom because I don't have any emotions! I was just trying to show you the range of deep emotions I truly possess!

Athena decided to take advantage of this ."Then you have no objections to me analyzing you, right?"

Fulbright pushed back his shades, not minding it. "...No. Analyze away. But I will state it again: I am not the phantom. And be forewarned that your analysis will have no effect! Because you're about to see what an undercover agent can really do!"

* * *

 **Mood Matrix**

 **-Cross Examination-**

 **Me, the phantom?! No way!**

 **Oh, I'm so sad! *sob* See?! I told you I have emotions!-  
**

 **How dare you accuse me of being someone who would kill over a moon rock?!**

 **I do regret cooperating with the phantom, of course...**

 **But I'm so glad this whole misunderstanding is cleared up now!**

* * *

Phoenix flinched, losing his poker face. "What the hell?! How are we supposed to pick out what's unnatural from this mess?!

Athena shrugged and kept up the testimony in display. "I don't know what we can do with this, either..."

Apollo shuddered and tried to piped in. "I'd hate to know what's going on inside that guy's head..."

The head of the Wright Anything Agency hummed. "Well, we know he's hiding something, and that he feels threatened by Athena. Being only human, his true feelings - an emotion he can't completely conceal must be hidden somewhere in his testimony!"

Athena nodded and brought it up again. The three of them looked at each emotion on each part of the testimony with utmost focus. When they got to fourth of the testimony, Phoenix noticed one certain emotion that wasn't blinking. He thrust out his arm and called it out.

 **"Got it!"**

Phoenix smirked victoriously. "Hidden in the middle of that chaotic storm, I saw one emotion that never disappeared. When you talked about the moon rock...you felt a fear that wouldn't fade!"

Fulbright pushed up his shades, repeating the emotion. "Fear... huh..."

Klavier struck the wall behind him, a similar smirk on his face. "A fear that a man with hardly any emotions feels, huh? Quite odd, ja?"

Athena nodded in agreement. "That's right. And it was a response to that moon rock!"

Fullbright remained silent, with Phoenix taking over the reins. "I think I know why you're afraid of the moon rock..." His mind wandered to the detective's words earlier, and it only solidified his thoughts. He slammed the bench and looked very serious. "You're afraid... because the moon rock would reveal your true identity!"

The detective remained silent, with Edgeworth nodding his head. "If his identity were revealed, he would be killed immediately... That's certainly enough to make even the phantom feel afraid."

Fulbright scoffed at the accusations, not looking any bit amused. "Me, afraid? I don't know what you're talking about."

Athena looked at her superior, wanting to confirm something. "So, there really is something about the moon rock that would reveal his identity...?"

Phoenix nodded. "Apparently so. By this logic, we'll need to examine the moon rock and since if it does have anything that can reveal his identity!"

Fullbright grunted and pressed a button on his watch, a grappling hook popping up and connecting to a part of the ceiling, pulling himself up. Edgeworth was the first to react it.

 **"Hold it!** Where do you think YOU'RE going, detective?"

For some odd reason, Fullbright came back down, his face blank as a paper. "Me? I'm not going anywhere."

Phoenix thrust his arm out, glaring right at the supposed phantom. "Detective Fulbright! You will answer honestly to this court right now! Why do you feel fear in connection with the moon rock?"

The accused pulled out his badge with a proud gaze, emphasizing on his words. "In JUSTICE we TRUST! Not emotions, Mr. Lawyer! Evidence is everything. I'm the phantom because I'm afraid? Don't make me laugh!"

Once again, Fullbright pressed a button on his watch, the grappling hook coming out. But instead of using it to escape, he instead swung it right at Phoenix, nearing his face by a slight inch.

Phoenix calmed his nerves, trying to remind himself that this wasn't the first time he was attacked. Athena butted in, glaring at the detective.

"But all humans beings have hearts and experience emotions. Sometimes analyzing a case from the psychological perspective... ...is the best way to find the truth!"

She was then subjected to the same treatment Phoenix just received. Fullbright retracted back the hook, his face still expressionless.

"It's all just a waste of time. All your efforts at analysis serve no purpose. And now, in this dark age of the law, nobody would believe your claim that it's effective. In an era when evidence is fabricated, do you truly expect feelings to be accepted as proof? And where exactly is your "proof" that I fear the moon rock anyway?"

Athena slumped down onto the bench, gritting her teeth. "Ungh! ...W-Well, I admit, I don't have any conventional proof... But I still say that examining a person's heart has its merits!"

Fulbright glared her down. "Oh, really? Then why don't you listen carefully with those special ears of yours. Listen to the voices of the hearts of the people in the gallery."

Athena did so, listening to the loud muttering of the people. Her face contorted into sadness, realizing what the gallery felt. "All I hear... is distrust..."

"As you can see, the people are on my side." boasted Fullbright. "Because all they see is a strange little girl using a weird little machine."

Athena slammed both of her hands down and glared back, Widget blaring red. "But it's not like I use analytical psychology to falsely accuse people!"

Despite the emotion she was displaying, Phoenix could tell that Athena was doubting herself. Phoenix brought down his palms, wanting everyone's focus to shift to him.

"Even so, Ms. Cykes's analytical psychology has breathed new life into the courtroom. It has freed the hearts of many witnesses, and has been key in getting to the truth.

Fulbright laughed. "Ha ha ha! What nonsense! Your Honor, the defense's claim is a false one! I don't feel any kind of fear when it comes to the moon rock!"

His Honor hummed in thought. "Hmm, I see. Very well. I will give the opinion of this court. In a trial, I don't feel that a person's emotions are quite as compelling as actual evidence is."

Athena felt surprised, as well as heart-broken. "B-But, Your Honor..."

This made Fullbright laugh very hard, looking at the attorney with arrogance. "Hee hee hee hee! Hoo hoo hoo! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! There! You see?! Nobody believes you and your trumped-up charges!"

But much to his shock, the judge continued. "However, I do believe Ms. Cykes's analyses can contribute to making the truth clear. I have seen her do this firsthand several times already."

Fulbright's jaw would've dropped if he didn't control his emotion. "Surely you jest."

Athena recovered, feeling very hopeful. "So does this mean... you will accept my findings in this trial, Your Honor?"

The judge nodded, giving the ginger a grandfatherly smile. "Yes, I believe your claim, Ms. Cykes. I think there is merit in examining why the witness feels fear in regard to the moon rock. That is the court's opinion on this matter."

The yellow attorney smacked her palm, grinning. "Then that's a win for me- No, a win for analytical psychology! Now, Mr. Phantom, you will tell this court the reason for your fear!"

Fulbright adjusted his shades, trying to hide the anger on his face. "Analytical psychology? My fears? Fine! I'll show you precisely why those abstract things can't be considered evidence!" He started laughing hysterically, almost like he had snapped. "Hee hee hee hee! Hoo hoo hoo! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

* * *

 **Witness Testimony**

 **\- My Fear of the Moon Rock -**

 **I felt fear when I thought about the moon rock because it reminded me of the phantom.**  
 **Yes, I'm very afraid of him because he took my family hostage.**  
 **What reason would the phantom have to be afraid of the moon rock?! None at all!**  
 **So the very fact that I'm afraid of the moon rock means I'm not him!**  
 **In fact, I'm on the side of... JUSTICE!**

* * *

"...And there you have it." finished Fullbright. "Now do you see why I'm afraid of the moon rock?"

Edgeworth confidently shrugged. "Perhaps. But even a mere child can convince anyone with their lies. It matters not without any sort of evidence to back up your claim."

Fullbright glared at Edgeworth and pressed his watch yet again, releasing the grappling hook. He swung it right at the Chief Prosecutor, who quickly leaned back, dodging the swing. He brought down his hand, staring at his long-time friend.

"Wright, it's up to you to bring down the phantom. Only the cross-examination can drag out the truth from his testimony and help restore the faith of the people in the courts."

Phoenix smiled right at him and nodded. "You're right. You and I...we have duty to bring him down."

Edgeworth stood straight, recalling some of the things he learned years ago. "One could also say that the Dark Age of Law had truly started with us prosecutors; Blaise Debeste and Manfred von Karma were chief among them. They forged evidence, doing things for their own personal benefits; giving birth to the IS-7 and DL-6 cases."

Phoenix continued the story. "Then came along former Chief of Police, Damon Gant. He too, did the what he had to in order to convict Joe Dark by taking matters into his owns hands, which then led to the SL-9 case. And that's where you also started presenting some forged evidence."

Shame overcame Edgeworth as he nodded. "Quite right. And then there was the Yatagarasu; a triad consisting of a prosecutor, a defense attorney and a detective who broke the rules in order to steal the truth. Just like Gant, they took matters into their owns hands."

Everyone looked at Phoenix, who brought down his clenched hand, his teeth bared, clenched in anger and regret. The gallery, the prosecution, the co-counsels, the judge, and even Fullbright could see Wright's palm was bleeding.

"I also bear a part of the responsibility... The trial that led to me presenting forged evidence. The trial that ended with me losing my attorney's badge. And also the trial were the people started to lose faith in the system."

Klavier decided to pipe in, a forlorn expression on his face. "Ja. And there was also the UR-1 case, which led to Herr Blackquill's conviction. With that trial, the people finally realized on how horrible, corrupted and broken the law is."

The blond's eyes sparkled, every negative expression on his face disappearing, replaced with a look of conviction and joy. "But now, it is time for US to help put down the corruptions within the law, and restore back the righteousness of the court, and the faith of the people!"

This induced nothing but insane laughter from Fullbright, cackling madly.

"Hee hee hee hee! Hoo hoo hoo! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Trust? Understanding? Hah! Fragile ideals of the masses who are controlled by emotion. Humans can't truly trust each other, which is exactly why the illusion of trust is so enticing."

 **"Objection!"** Phoenix glared at Fullbright and stood straight. "Once two people overcome their misgivings, that's where real trust is to be found. You're free to believe what you want, but... trust like that is stronger than you and your lies, always!"

* * *

 **Cross-Examination**

 **\- My Fear of the Moon Rock -**

 **I felt fear when I thought about the moon rock because it reminded me of the phantom.**

 **Yes, I'm very afraid of him because he took my family hostage.**

 **What reason would the phantom have to be afraid of the moon rock?! None at all!**

Phoenix smirked. It was very much obvious what he needed to present. He pulled up the Court Record and presented the Utility Knife.

 **"Objection!** Detective Fulbright, I assume you know what this is."

Fulbright adjusted his glasses, quirking an eyebrow at the statement. "Of course! That's the knife the phantom used to kill Clay Terran!"

Phoenix nodded. "That's right." He placed on his mask of confidence and smirked at him. "And the exact same type of knife... Ms. Cykes used seven years ago when stabbed the phantom's hand."

"...Yes, that was discussed earlier, as I recall." he said with slight hesitance.

"Ms. Cykes then stated that she remembers the culprit bleeding." resumed Wright. "It's my theory that the culprit's blood got on the moon rock. And he was afraid that if the blood was analyzed, his true identity would be revealed. That explains why the phantom had to remove the moon rock from the crime scene!"

His Honor blinked, realizing what Phoenix meant. "You mean, if we ran the analysis now, we'd know who the phantom is?!"

Fulbright cackled. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Yes, I suppose so! But, unfortunately, the moon rock in question is missing!"

Phoenix shook his head, staring intensely at the man "That may be so, but I'm certain I can explain what happened to it in great detail.

"Y-You can?" asked the Judge.

"Of course, Your Honor. Let's look back to the video footage that caught the phantom leaving the premises. Now, the culprit supposedly removed the moon rock from the lab... but in this video of him, it's nowhere to be seen."

The judge squinted his eyes, staring at the screen. "Why, you're right! But how did that happen?"

The blue attorney proposed a possibility. "But here's something to consider. What if the phantom hid the moon rock somewhere at the scene of the crime?"

Athena looked at her Boss, agreeing with him. "Good thinking, Boss. Security was super tight at the Space Center back then."

Apollo pressed a finger to his forehead in thought. "Does this mean that the moon rock is still somewhere in the Space Center?"

Much to their shock, Phoenix shook his head. "No, unfortunately. The Space Center was searched from top to bottom, but the moon rock was never discovered. However," He brought down his hands, smirking. "I can prove where it went with this piece of evidence!"

He pulled up the Court Record yet again and presented the "Hope" Capsule.

 **"Take that!"**

His Honor looked at the image, recognizing it. "That's the Hope capsule, right? The one that went up with the HAT-1 rocket?"

Phoenix nodded. "That's right. He couldn't carry the rock out, but he couldn't leave it in the Center to be found, either. So there was only one safe place to stash it. The Hope capsule that was there in the lab that day."

The judge hummed in thought, his eyes closed. "Hmm, yes. And the team must have loaded it onto the Hope space probe eventually. But... if that's what happened... then the moon rock would've been launched up into space along with the rocket!"

Edgeworth came to the same conclusion as well and flinched. "Ngoooooogh! It would mean... that for these past seven years, the moon rock was...!"

"Exactly." confirmed Phoenix. "The phantom got rid of the moon rock in the most "cosmic" way he knew how. It was out there in the depths of space... aboard the Hope space probe!"

The gallery went into an uproar, the co-counsels and prosecution having the same reaction. His Honor banged his gavel, silencing everyone. Edgeworth recovered, a look of realization on his face.

"So that's why the phantom tried to sabotage the HAT-1 still! He used his primary objective to destroy the sole evidence that could lead to his identity!"

Klavier nodded. "Indeed. But Herr Starbuck foiled that plot by safely returning home! The Hope space probe sailed off safely into the vast sea of space and returned seven years later, with the capsule still safe!"

Phoenix smiled, happy that the others saw what he was going for. "If we analyze the blood on the moon rock, it should make one thing crystal clear. That you were the phantom all along, Detective Fulbright!"

Apollo banged his fists down, realizing something. "So THAT'S why he killed Clay? Just to get back the moon rock?!"

"I believe so. His original assignment may have been just to sabotage the HAT-2, but... at the same time, he also had to retrieve the evidence of his crimes seven years ago. That's why he went to the boarding lounge... and attacked Clay as he made his "escape" out of the rocket with the capsule. But, in the end, it was all he could do just to escape himself, so he didn't get the capsule."

Apollo sadly smiled, remembering his best friend. "Clay must've done everything he could to stop Fulbright! He probably hung on to that capsule for all he was worth until his very last breath!"

Fulbright growled and seemed to start breaking down. "Nnnnnnnnnnngh... Hee hee hee hee! Hoo hoo hoo! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Oh, this is so funny! You make me laugh, you really do!"

Athena slumped, a bit crept out of the man's facial expressions. "Boy, he's totally out of whack now..."

Phoenix didn't care that he was insane. He needed to be put to justice. "It's game over for you, Detective Fulbright! Why don't you just admit to it all now?!"

Fulbright slammed the witness stand, glaring heatedly at the defense attorney. "There's nothing to admit! I'm Bobby Fulbright, undercover investigator, I tell you! I am not the phantom! The blood on the rock is just another one of his schemes! A trap!"

The judge seemed conflicted, not knowing what to say. "H-Hmm... Now I'm not sure what to think. I suppose if the phantom is a spy worth his salt, a trap is not out of the question."

 **"Objection!** But in that case, you could say ANYTHING is a trap!" exclaimed Apollo.

Fulbright looked crazy, especially with his disproportionate eyes. "Hee hee hee hee! Hoo hoo hoo! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! That's what makes a trap a trap! I've been framed into taking the blame for the phantom!" He went back to 'crying' in order to catch sympathy. "Your Honor! I believe further investigation is in order!"

 **"Objection!"** shouted Edgeworth. "You aren't the first person I've faced to try and halt questioning in order to escape. You WILL be brought to justice. Right here. Right now!"

Fullbright growled, glaring at the Chief Prosecutor. "I guess it's time to show you just what I'm really capable of." He reached for his holster, a smirk on his face. "Die, Miles Edgeworth!"

But before he could even grab his gun, the doors to the courtroom were slammed open, a voice interjecting.

 **"Hold it, pal!"**


	5. Day 1 - Trial, End 2 of 2

The entire court was certainly surprised when someone had burst through the doors, interrupting the showdown that was supposed to happen. Phoenix smirked, recognizing the owner of the voice. There stood in the entrance was Simon Blackquill, accompanied by a certain scruffy person.

"Detective Gumshoe!" exclaimed the spiky-haired the attorney.

"Hey! I'm Chief of Police now, pal. Come on, show me a bit of respect." he said with his usual good-natured tone, before he quickly adopted a serious look. "By the look of things, we made it just in time. And we've some good news for ya, Mr. Wright."

"You found something about the phantom's true identity?"

Gumshoe nodded, but gave the floor to Blackquill. "We started by looking into the first people on the scene seven years ago. All three, an employee and two officers, were registered in the robots' recognition systems. But none of them looked the least bit like Detective Fulbright. There's more, but I will allow Gumshoe-dono to say it."

The Chief of Police stepped up to the stand and lacked any sot of playfulness.

"An hour after the trial started, the boys from the precinct got a call from someone, claiming that they're apart of the police force and got kidnapped. We tracked down the source of the call and went for the location. I personally led the investigation, and, well, what I found is something what you would want to brace for, pals."

Everyone awaited with baited breaths, curious as to what the man had to say. Gumshoe closed his eyes, a deep frown on his face. He crossed his arms and glared at the detective.

"The man who called for help... was Detective Fullbright."

Everyone could hear a pin drop as absolute silence overtook the entire courtroom. It wasn't until Edgeworth broke it.

"E-Explain yourself, Gumshoe!"

The man nodded, happy to oblige his superior. "Here, sir. A photo when we rescued him."

Gumshoe pulled out a photo, showing the entire court him helping who indeed seemed to be Detective Fullbright, who was topless, a bit malnourished and was missing his signature sunglasses.

"We ran a full DNA test; ranging from blood, fingerprints, saliva and even urine, sir! Everything matched up. The man we saved WAS in fact Detective Fullbright. So, it means that the Fullbright in here now, is a giant phony!"

"So, he's an imposter?!" asked Phoenix.

? said nothing, silently growling that his cover has been blown. Blackquill looked at Edgeworth, who nodded, as if giving permission. The Twisted Samurai hopped into the prosecutor's bench and glared at the spy.

"Enough of your trickery. If you will not reveal yourself to us, then I shall do it for you!"

Blackquill performed his infamous finger Iaijutsu, striking imposter by the face, slicing his glasses in half and creating a gash on his face. The judge had the most appropriate reaction.

"AAAAAAAAAAH! H-His face...!"

The spy frowned, looking actually _sad._ "...Aww. Look what you did to my mask."

"M-Mask...?! What is the meaning of this, witness?!"

? shrugged and grabbed the very edge of his face. "You got me. I suppose I have to show you **foolish fools** who I really am."

Phoenix and Edgeworth slumped a bit, recognizing the voice. The spy ripped off his current mask, revealing a very feminine face; silver-blue hair, gray eyes and a mole just below her left eye. Instantly, Phoenix recognized who it was.

"F-Franziska von Karma?!"

A whipping sound echoed throughout the entire courtroom, giving Phoenix certain flashbacks. Franziska smirked and pointed right at the blue defense attorney.

"Indeed you are correct, Phoenix Wright. I, Franziska von Karma, am the phantom!"

Phoenix lost his poker face, just by the absurdity of what's in front of him. "This is all just bullshit, right? There's no way you can be the phantom." He received a lash to the chest, making him stumble back, courtesy of Franziska. She glared at him as she retrieved her 'whip'

"It's very foolish of you to think like you could ever understand! A von Karma must always be perfect in everything!"

Edgeworth finally had enough. **"Objection!** Indeed, Wright, it is. Franziska is currently in Zheng Fa, helping out with official Interpol business. Even someone like Larry could see that this imposter is most certainly not her!"

Edgeworth took a step back, to avoid getting whipped. The spy sighed, their cover blown yet again. "Tsk. Of course you would figure it out. But you forget, I am an undercover investigator! I may change identities whenever I please."

 **"Objection!"** Athena slammed the desk, glaring at the spy. "Not so fast. I have the phantom's psych profile right here. If we compile a psych profile on you, and compare the results... it will prove that you're the phantom!"

 **"Objection!"** Every eyes turned to the spy, who was preparing to rip off their mask. Phoenix's eyes significantly widened, recognizing whose voice it was. "A bet's only good when your life's the ante."

The mask of Franziska was ripped off, showing a tanned-skin man who had pure white hair...and a giant freaking visor over his face. Phoenix immediately knew who it was.

"Godot?!" he shouted in a mixture of surprise and shock.

Godot chuckled and held up his hand. Out of nowhere, someone tossed him a mug of hot coffee, which he promptly caught and sipped. He looked at Phoenix and smirked.

"It's been a while, Trite." He slammed down the mug, and pressed his watch. "And if you don't mind, I'll be taking that psych profile."

The grappling hook emerged and swung right at the Athena, retrieving the documents under her nose. Godot took hold of the paper and doused it into the coffee, shocking everyone, Athena most of all.

"H-How could you?!"

Godot smirked, getting another cup of coffee. He shook his head and took another sip. "I merely used the dark, aromatic depths of coffee to destroy this unnecessary evidence."

 **"Silence!** How pathetic. You can't even speak without wearing another man's face!"

The visored spy shrugged, emptying his mug. "That's the bitter, harsh truth of the life of an undercover agent for you. My real face has no meaning or value to me at all."

Blackquill tapped the side of his head, smugly smirking. "Or perhaps it is really the case that... you don't even know who you are anymore. What must you see when you look in a mirror, Mr. Phantom? Not an awful lot, I'd wager."

The spy chuckled and crushed the empty mug he held.

"Well, aren't you just the master of psychology, Blackquill! That's right. I don't know who I am. I'm always living as someone else for my assignments. I don't remember what my face looks like... or even what my personality was like. My face, memories, personality, beliefs, emotions, and soul... I left them all behind. I have no... "self." I am no one. Like the bitter darkness that lies in my mug, I am nothing but an endless abyss."

Everyone couldn't help but feel a frown overcome their lips. Not out of sadness, but out of shock. Just what on earth was he?

Godot? received another cup of coffee and slammed it down onto the witness stand, regaining everyone's attention.

"And now, we go back to you, Trite. Just now, you made an argument that if we analyze the blood on the moon rock, you can prove that I'm the phantom."

Phoenix nodded. "I believe there was blood on the moon rock in that capsule. Now that we know you aren't even Bobby Fulbright... your claims of a phantom "trap" won't work anymore!"

Godot? leaned in, a smug smirk on his lips as he downed his coffee. "Then why don't you bring this moon rock in? This decisive evidence from the Hope capsule?"

Phoenix smirked back with the same smugness. "I think I will do just that! Get ready, because the Hope capsule is about to seal your..." Phoenix's eyes widened in shock, remembering one important detail. "F-Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck!"

Godot? laughed out loudly as he received another coffee mug. "Looks like you finally caught on, Trite! Your **hope** was swallowed up by the bitterness of the courtroom explosion, and you've nothing to prove that I AM the phantom."

The spiky-haired attorney growled in anger. Beside him, Apollo's jaws dropped at the implication. "So that's the real reason this courtroom was blown up! It was all for the phantom to destroy that one piece of evidence!"

Phoenix continued to growl, becoming a bit desperate. _"I can't believe it... Have we really reached a dead end after coming all this way?! Has the only evidence we have on this guy really been destroyed?!"_

The spy finally finished his bitter drink and contorted his lips into a frown. "How many times do I have to say it? I'm nothing more but a nameless undercover agent."

 **"Objection!"** Phoenix had just pulled up his Court Record, having just reviewed through his evidence. He looked at Godot? and gave him a smirk. "Sorry, but we DO still have the moon rock, even if it's just a fragment! **Take that!"**

Phoenix presented the Phony Phanty Bomb, earning him a questioning look from the judge.

"Isn't that the bomb that blew up the courtroom... and the moon rock along with it? Where in this is the moon rock?"

Phoenix pointed right at the black and yellow fragment at the top left. "There! This little fragment is from the moon rock. Take a look at the newspaper article about the HAT-1. Note the strange black and yellow rock on the left. That's the moon rock. Now take a look at the bomb fragments... see how there is a rock-like object with the same coloration?"

The judge did indeed. "Oh, my! Yes, I see it!"

Edgeworth smirked, giving his long-time friend a congratulatory nod. "It would seem that the moon rock was much more durable than the phantom thought. Let's take a look at all the fragments the police found. It's highly likely we'll find one with blood. And with DNA testing, it will prove that the witness is indeed the phantom."

The Chief Prosecutor snapped his fingers, looking at his subordinate. "Gumshoe!"

The Chief of Police nodded and saluted the man he respected the most. "Already got it, sir! I'll have the fragments tested right away. Oh, and, you'll be having a DNA test too, you phony."

* * *

"Well?" asked the judge. "What do the results say?!"

Klavier was the one to receive the report, and his response was to chuckle. "There was a rock fragment that had blood on it that appeared to be several years old. DNA testing revealed... Well, I'm sure you know what it revealed, ja?"

"Th-They confirmed it was the witness's blood, didn't they!" said the judge.

Phoenix smirked and slammed the desk. "There's no use in trying to talk your way out of it anymore! Admit it!" He thrust out his arm, pointing at the spy, still using Godot's face. "You are the phantom!"

 **"Objection!"**

Phoenix slumped forward, his eyes widened in surprise and horror as he recognized the voice. "T-That voice-!"

He wasn't the only one, for Apollo and Klavier recognized it as well. The latter was gritting his teeth in annoyance, surprise and anger. The man ripped off the Godot masked, revealing the face of a man who strongly resembled Klavier, only more serious-looking, sophisticated and was wearing glasses. Klavier was the first to react.

"K-Kristoph?!"

Kristoph? silently chuckled and shook his head. "This is the first time in many years since we've last met, and that's how you greet him? How typical of you, Klavier."

The judge blinked, a bit bewildered. "So, did you have an objection, Mr. Gavin?"

Klavier blinked, thinking the judge was referring to him. "Huh? ...Oh! Uh, nein, Herr Judge."

His Honor shook his head, as if to clear the confusion. "No, not you Prosecutor Gavin. I mean the witness Mr. Gavin."

Edgeworth buried his face into his palm, silently wishing for someone to just the end the trial now. Kristoph? nodded and stared at Phoenix.

"Mr. Wright, this fragment of rock in the photograph, and those just like it... how can you be sure they're pieces of the same moon rock that was at the robotics lab?"

Phoenix quirked an eyebrow and stood straight. "Care to explain what you mean?"

Kristoph shook his head, as if condescending Phoenix. "Come now, Wright. My question is very simple that even a third-rate lawyer such as yourself should get it. How can you be so sure that that fragment WAS indeed from the actual moon rock?"

 **"Objection!** Don't be absurd! Just compare the fragment with the rock in the newspaper article! Anybody can see they're the same! They have the exact same coloration!" shouted Phoenix.

 **"Objection!** The patterns nor the color does not exactly prove that it is indeed the very same moon rock. It could very well be another rock with the same pattern all together."

Phoenix tched and glared at Kristoph? "It's highly unlikely highly unlikely a rock with such a unique appearance just "happened" to be here!"

The blond shrugged, looking at Phoenix with a smug smirk. "But you cannot deny the possibility of it existing."

This time, Apollo was the one who raised an objection. **"Objection!** But your blood was found on one of the fragments!"

Kristoph? raised his hand and shook his head. "Apollo, there's nothing suspicious about my blood being on a piece of rock. It's normal for a defense attorney to be hurt by the prosecution." He looked at the red attorney, confidence written all over his face. "You should know that and Wright, first-hand, correct?"

Phoenix gritted his teeth, feeling sweat drip down his face. _"I'll admit that was pretty good argument, but even then, he has no evidence to back that up!"_

Kristoph? silently chuckled, crossing his arms as he looked at Phoenix. "What's the matter, Wright? I thought that the worst of times are when lawyers have to force their biggest smiles."

 _"You're the last person I want to hear that from."_

Kristoph? laughed out loud, and still looked very sophisticated.

"And before you ask, you can't analyze the fragment to see if its from the same moon rock. It's impossible. In order to prove that the fragments are from what you say they are from, you'd need a sample of the moon rock from seven years ago to compare it with. But that moon rock doesn't exist anymore, and there's no sample data left either. So you see, short of going back in time... there's no way to prove that any of the fragments are from that moon rock."

He ended with a smug smirk, striking shock into the two younger lawyers. However, Phoenix was the opposite.

 **"Objection!** Unfortunately for you, the defense has a piece of evidence that completely contradicts your claims!"

Kristoph? clutched his arms, looking quite annoyed. "You have what, now?"

Phoenix smirked, oozing out confidence. "A final fragment of hope that was passed down with great love and care!"

Athena looked at her boss, a bit incredulous. "We do?"

Phoenix smiled, eyeing a certain accessory that Athena was wearing. _"We do. Even if the person holding it hasn't realized it yet..."_

His Honor was most curious and almost threw himself off his chair. "Is this true, Mr. Wright?!"

Kristoph? glared at the blue attorney, still clenching his arms. "Pay no heed to him, Your Honor. He's merely using his infamous style of misdirection."

That didn't deter Phoenix, still very much confident. "I wonder if you'll be able to force your biggest smile when you see what I've got."

Kristoph's? glare became much more heated, calling Phoenix's bluff. "Try me."

Phoenix stared at the ginger-haired attorney, his smile still on his face. "Athena, you may not know it, but your mother left with you a very important piece of evidence."

"She did?"

By now, Kristoph? was losing his cool, getting very peeved, annoyed and angry. "You're bluffing! You don't have anything of the kind!"

Phoenix shook his head. "Oh, but we do! Evidence that will finally corner you. Because we have a moon rock of our own."

Athena thought her boss was bluffing, and so just went along with it. "Yeah!" It wasn't long until she put two together. "O-OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Y-Y-You mean...?!"

 _"Exactly. A gift Dr. Cykes left her daughter... An item Athena has cherished and worn all these years... As distant as Dr. Cykes may have seemed to her daughter, that fragment of her love... ...will shake off the darkness of the past and give us all hope for the future!_ This is the defense's sample of the moon rock! **Take that!** "

Everyone was quite bewildered when Phoenix presented Athena's earring. The judge more so.

"That's...your sample?"

"Indeed. This earring that Ms. Cykes always wears, was made from that original moon rock!"

Kristoph? banged his fist onto the witness stand, in pure disbelief. "What?!"

Even Blackquill was on the same both. "All this time...!"

"It was right here all along?!" finished the judge.

Kristoph? pushed back his fringe, refusing to give up. "No...! Nnngh... It can't be...!"

Phoenix smirked and slammed the bench. "If the composition of the bombed fragments and the earring are found to be a match, then it will prove beyond the shadow of a doubt the origin of the fragment in this photo. And since the test results showed that the blood on the fragments was yours, this means that the identity you tried so hard to hide will finally be revealed!"

The spy tried his very best to compose himself, hiding his nervousness behind a forced smile. "The identity I tried to hide? I-I don't have an identity TO hide!"

Phoenix shook his head, looking triumphant. "I may not have Athena's ears, but now, even I can hear the fear in your voice!"

"F-Fear...? I-I-I don't feel fear... I left all of my emotions behind years ago...!" he shouted out.

 **"Objection!** Every human being feels fear!" exclaimed Athena. "You simply can't face the emotions inside you. You can't face them because you have nothing. No love, no trust..."

Kristoph? glared right at Athena. "And I suppose you do?"

Much to his surprise, she nodded. "I didn't have anybody to support me at first, either. I couldn't face the fear inside me, couldn't get over the trauma of my past."

"Like I said, I don't feel fear." reaffirmed the imposter.

 **"Objection!** Then you're just a coward for running away from yourself!" spoke out Apollo. "When I had my doubts about Ms. Cykes, I felt like I would collapse under the weight. But I wanted to trust her. And I knew I could trust Mr. Wright to uncover the truth. That's why I was able to face my suspicions without hesitation."

"Running away from myself...? Ha ha ha ha ha!" Don't be naive! How can I run from myself...?! When there's NOTHING inside... Nothing at all...!"

 **"Objection!"** Now it was Phoenix's turn. "I know it's hard for someone as unwilling to trust others as you to understand. But people have emotions. It's just a fact of life. And so, people can be weak at times. But that's exactly why people need to trust one another, so they can gain the strength to face themselves when things are at their bleakest. Without trust in others how can you ever hope to face your fears?

Kristoph? repeated those words. "The fear inside of me... Is this...? No... Aaaaagh...!" He fell onto his knees, his eyes widening in sheer horror, hyperventilating. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'm afraid! I'm scared! AAAAAAAAAAH! I feel FEAR!"

Athena smirked and thrust out her arm. "You can't outrun yourself!"

Apollo did the same, glaring right at the killer of his friend. "Remove that mask and unleash your emotions!"

Phoenix raised his arm and promptly dropped it down, pointing right at the phantom. "Confront your guilt head-on..."

The three defense attorneys kept it up, and resumed. "...with your own, true face!"

The phantom wailed in fear, panic starting to settle in on his face.

"My... own, true face...? No! Please don't! I know you're here! Where are you?! See...? I haven't revealed anything yet! Honest! ...A-AAAAAAAAAAAGH! My own, true face...! I don't have one!"

He started to grab at his face, pulling it down, a look of desperation overcoming surroundings around him started to darken, switching from the various people he had met.

"My face! My face! My face! Is this my face?! Is it?! Is it?! No! That's not it! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! This isn't me, either! AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! Is this me?! Which one is my face?! What am I?! Who am I?! "

Finally, his face switched back to Bobby Fullbright, the fear very clear in his eyes. He wailed out one more time and exposed himself to the blown off ceiling. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

A sniper shot rang out throughout the entire courtroom, sending everyone to a panic. The ones more used to the sound of a gunshot stayed still watching as the bullet tore through the side of his chest, the phantom falling down with a thud, the mask of Fullbright still on, a look of fear permanently etched on to his face.

Gumshoe and the bailiffs quickly rushed towards the fallen man to apprehend him, some of them rushing out the courtroom to look for the sniper.

The judge shuddered never expecting to her a gunshot in the very sacred grounds of law. "A sniper attack in this very courtroom... It chills me to my bones... But the police are doing everything they can to track down the sniper as we speak. Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth, how is the phantom doing?"

Edgeworth shrugged, a smile on his face. "He's very lucky that the bullet had managed to avoid any of his vital organs. He won't be dying as of now. Additionally, the analysis of that final piece of evidence Wright submitted is in. The composition of Ms. Cykes's earring and the fragment with the blood on it match. We can now be certain that it is a fragment of the moon rock in question. The murders and bombings at the Space Center, both past and present, the bombing of Courtroom No. 4, and all of his other crimes, as numerous as the stars... Under suspicion of all of these things, the spy known as the phantom has been incarcerated. The Prosecutor's Office is now responsible for his well-being. There are still a myriad of things we wish him to tell us about, after all."

His Honor nodded. "Thank you, Prosecutor Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth. Well, it's time to finally bring this trial to an end. But, before I do... Will the defendant please return to her proper place?

Athena jumped in surprise before nodding. "Y-Yes, Your Honor."

* * *

 **December 20, 9:12 PM  
District Court - Defendant Lobby No. 5**

The Wright Anything Agency walked into the defendant lobby, met with Pearl, greeting them with a smile. "Congratulations, Mr. Nick!"

Phoenix returned the smile to the young spirit medium, thankful for her. "Thank you, Pearls! And thank you for being there for Athena."

Pearl slightly shrugged and clasped her hands. "It's the least I could do. But Athena was great, wasn't she? She was so strong throughout the whole trial."

The doors to the lobby burst open, Trucy rushing in and jumped into Phoenix, clutching him tightly as tears ran down her eyes. "Daddy! I'm so glad to see you!"

Phoenix hugged her back, very relieved that his daughter was safe. He broke away and checked her from head to toe. "Trucy! Are you all right? Are you hurt?"

Trucy wiped away her tears and beamed at her father, reassuring him that she was safe. "I'm fine, Daddy! I was doing magic tricks for the other hostages to keep our spirits up."

Apollo chuckled, adjusting his tie. "That's our Trucy for you! I'm really glad to see you're safe."

The doors burst open yet again, the three prosecutors walking on. Edgeworth walked up to Phoenix and bowed in gratitude. "Wright, I fear I owe you yet another debt of gratitude. We never would have caught him if it weren't for all of you."

Phoenix shook his head, laughing silently at his friend's action. "Aw, c'mon, Edgeworth! What are you talking about? You're the ones who have been tracking the phantom all this time. Plus, you were the one who gave Blackquill permission to serve as prosecutor, right?"

Edgeworth nodded in confirmation. "Yes, well... We knew the phantom was somewhere nearby. The police and I were trying to find him, but we never did manage to do so. He hid very well and never found him until this trial.

"Well, we never would've won this trial without you, Prosecutor Gavin and Gumshoe." spoke Phoenix. "It was your help as chief prosecutor that was the key to its successful conclusion. Besides," He smirked, a playful yet accusing look on his face. "It was you that saw to it I got my attorney's badge back, wasn't it?

Edgeworth pushed back his glasses, a slight smile on his face "So you figured it out, did you?"

Phoenix nodded, slightly shrugging. "Yeah. Getting my license back went just a little too smoothly, you know?It still should've been much harder after that evidence-forging scandal, even if my name was cleared with the Jurist System."

"Well," started the magenta prosecutor. "I owed you a few favors."

"Oh yeah," started Phoenix. "How's the real Detective Fullbright?"

Blackquill was the one to answer this. "It seems the phantom had masqueraded as him for only a mere week. Fool Bright is fine, aside from the minor bruises, dehydration and slight starvation, of course."

Athena stepped up, looking at the chief prosecutor. "Hey, Mr. Edgeworth, think the dark age of law finally end?"

Edgeworth nodded, a slight smile still on his face. "Even the darkest night turns to dawn eventually. Our sun will rise again. Besides, now that Prosecutor Blackquill has been cleared of all charges, along with Wright's name being cleared, a great deal of the mistrust towards the court system should've been swept away."

Phoenix shook his head, looking at his friend with a faux exasperated look. "You know, you could've said that with a bigger smile, Edgeworth. It won't kill you. Instead, the furrows in that brow of yours just keep getting deeper and deeper."

Edgeworth silently chuckled. "So I should smile more, huh? Reminds of someone I've worked with in the past. I'll think about it.

Athena clasped her hands. Widget blaring green. "Ah, the complicated love-hate relationship between life-long rivals!"

Klavier nudged Apollo's sides, a teasing smirk on his face. "Why don't we be like that more, Herr Forehead?"

Apollo felt his horns droop down, his face in a deadpan expression. "Don't even, Prosecutor Gavin. The people already think we're secretly fucking each other and in a relationship. No, just no."

The others laughed at Apollo's statement, happy at the light-hearted banter. Blackquill walked up to the youngest attorney in the room and knelt in front of her. "Athena. I'm forever in your debt. You went to all that trouble... even taking the bar exam while you were overseas..."

Athena shook her head and flashed him a smile. "Well, I knew that if I didn't get your sentence overturned fast, you'd be executed! So I studied and studied. I was frantic! I'm so glad I made it in time!" She clenched her hand, finally letting her tears out. "Just barely... but I still made it!"

Phoenix couldn't help but feel proud at his most recent employee. _"Thatta girl, Athena. It's good to see you finally let your tears out."_

Blackquill nodded, a grateful smile on his usually dark face. "Yes, I survived by the skin of my teeth, thanks to you."

Athena was still tearing up, but was trying to stifle it. "Sh-Shame on you, Simon... for trying to throw your life away like that!"

Blackquill shook his head, a look of regret on his face. "...It was never my intention to just throw my life away. But some things in this world are more important than your own life."

The ginger-haired attorney looked confused, cocking her head. "Like what...?"

The Twisted Samurai gave her a smile, looking at her with brotherly affection. "My honor-bound duty to protect with my life, my mentor's most beloved treasure."

Athena looked shock, while Phoenix shook his head in amusement.

 _"That's some loyalty... This guy really is a samurai, through and through."_ He looked at his two employees. "Well, it looks like we can breathe easy now. Apollo, Athena, thank you both. It took all of us together to pull it off."

Athena had finally recomposed herself, Widget brightly blaring green. "You bet, Boss! What a team we are, huh?!"

Apollo nodded, crossing his arms with a smile. "It was definitely the most amazing turnabout I've ever seen!"

Phoenix smiled back at them, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm a lucky guy... My office has the best, most capable lawyers around."

The red attorney nodded, and clenched his hands, determined. "Thanks, Mr. Wright. I'm going to work extra hard to make up for all the worry I caused. Apollo Justice is fine and ready to go! Let's hear it for the Wright Anything Agency!"

The yellow attorney shook her head and smacked her palm, looking much more determined. "Well, nobody's going to try harder than me! So you'd better watch out, Apollo! Simon might free, thanks to Mr. Wright, but there are so many more people out there who need our help and still don't trust the system!"

The blue attorney nodded, putting his arms behind his back. "You're right. And I'll be needing you both to help them. We still have a long way to go! _Get ready, you two. We won a major victory, but the war is far from over. There are still people out there suffering under false charges who need defending. We've got a lot of work ahead of us, if we ever hope to fully bring the dark age of the law to a close..."_

Athena brightened up, remembering a certain tradition. "Hey, I know one thing we have to do! We have to celebrate! With a bowl of piping-hot noodles!"

Before Phoenix could even react, Apollo cut in, a smirk on his face.

"Nothing like a bowl of Eldoon's Noodles after a trial, all on Mr. Wright's tab. That's how it works at the Wright Anything Agency, right, Mr. Wright?"

Klavier laughed, feeling a bit nostalgic. "Eldoon's? It's been quite a while since I've heard that name. And it was during mine and Herr Forehead's first fight together. I can join in, ja?"

Phoenix did his best imitation of a fish. "Huh? Huh?"

Edgeworth chuckled and crossed his arms. "Hmph. As a boss, it's your duty to express gratitude to your people for their great work."

Blackquill smirked his patented-smirk. "In that case, allow me to join in the festivities. I would greatly welcome a bowl of noodles."

Phoenix could feel his lips curl into a jaw drop. "Huh? Huh? Huh?"

The doors burst open, Gumshoe having a grin on his face. "Did someone say noodles?!"

Trucy giggled, looking at Phoenix with a smile. "I have an idea, Daddy. Why don't you just invite everybody involved with the case? The more the merrier, right?"

"Oh, Mr. Nick! Look how far you've come! Who knew you'd grow up to be such a generous gentleman?" said Pearl.

Phoenix sighed, looking at everyone with both an exasperated and amused look. "Um, guys? Under these circumstances... there's only one thing I can say."

Apollo grinned, hands on his hips. "Only if I get to join in!"

"Hey!" pouted Athena. "I want to to say it too!"

Klavier laughed, clearly amused at the WAA members' antics. "Mind if we prosecutors join in, Herr Wright?"

Phoenix shook his head, finally smirking. "Alright. Here we go!"

The six lawyers in the room cleared their throats and went into their poses, a smile on their faces, as they shouted as one.

 **"Objection!"**


End file.
